Orphan Train
by bassetfan
Summary: A childhood story. AU. Part one of two. Please note: Part two is rated 'M' and will therefore not show up unless you look for 'All' or 'M' ratings!
1. Jed

_Note:_ _In 'The Reformation of Harry Briscoe', Kid Curry says that his grandparents came from Londonderry, and Heyes says that his were from England. It always bothered me a little, since they were supposed to be cousins and would therefore share a set of grandparents. Anyway, it got me thinking about how both of those things could be true, and I came up with this story._

 _It's a childhood fic and you may want to consider it an AU._

 _This story will be broken into two parts. The first part is pretty mild and has a nice, happy ending. The second part will have darker themes. Since it's something I always like to know before reading, I should mention that if you finish it to the second part, it doesn't have a happy ending (obviously!)._

 _Virtual bouquets and heartfelt thanks to Penski for her wonderful patience and hard work trying to correct my many mistakes, and for her many helpful suggestions!_

 **Chapter 1 - Jed**

"Come on, please let me play!" Six-year-old Jedediah Curry looked longingly at his two older brothers, desperate to be included in their games.

Twelve-year-old Joseph pushed him aside as they pocketed their catapults and headed out to the woods. "You're too little to come play with us, you're just a kid. Go home, kid."

Jed hated being called that. His brothers knew it and tried to use it at every opportunity.

"Yeah, he's right, kid," added Adam, whose thirteen years made his the final opinion on every matter. "We're gonna try and catch a rabbit for dinner, and we don't want to be lookin' after you while we're doin' it. You'll just be in the way, kid."

They ran away and Jed watched them forlornly.

He saw his ten-year-old sister crossing the yard and ran up to her. "Hey, Leah, want to play?"

He had no real hope of it. Leah was constantly telling him that she was too old to play foolish games with a child like him anymore.

"No, silly! I'm going to Charlotte's house."

"Can I walk with you?"

"No. You'll slow me down. Go find the boys and play with them."

Jed kicked a stone and put his hands in his pockets. "They went huntin'. Said I'd be in the way."

"Well, you're not going to spoil my day with Charlotte either. Go away, Jed."

Hands in his pockets, he scuffed his boots in the dirt of the yard as he walked back to the house. He heard voices in the kitchen, where his Aunt Elizabeth was still visiting with his mother.

"...So, we've decided. We're going to get a boy from the orphan train. We're going to head down there tomorrow."

He paused outside, wondering if he should go in. They were obviously talking about something private, he could tell from their lowered voices.

He heard his mother's voice, with the faintest hint of an Irish brogue. Although she'd never actually lived in Ireland, she'd picked up traces of the accent from her parents.

"You're alright with that?"

"It's been ten years. You have three wonderful boys and two beautiful girls, and what do we have? Nothing, not even a hint of it! No, it's time we accepted things the way they are. We want a family and this seems like the only way to get one."

"Are you wanting to get a baby?"

Elizabeth shook her head emphatically. "Heavens, no! We're already a little too old to be dealing with babies. We thought an older boy could help around the farm."

Jed moved forward to hear more and stepped on a creaky floorboard.

"Come on in, Jed," said his mother.

He shuffled in, looking guilty. "How d'ya know it was me?"

"'Cause Adam and Joe are out hunting, Leah left for Charlotte's house, and the baby can't walk yet!" At this last, she grinned and ruffled his blond curls.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. You'll know soon enough anyway."

He climbed onto a chair beside his aunt. He wanted to ask more questions, but he always found Aunt Elizabeth rather intimidating.

His mother guessed he wanted to know more. "What d'you want to ask your auntie?"

She smiled to herself at the look on Elizabeth's face. Even with an older child, motherhood would be a shock to her. She was always very uncomfortable around younger children, especially Jed with his antics and his childish chatter, and she hated people using childish terms like 'auntie'.

"Could they get a boy my age? Then we could play together!"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Sorry, Jedediah. We're hoping to get an older boy. But you already have plenty of children to play with, all these brothers and sisters!"

"Adam and Joe always say I'm too little. And I can't play with Leah, she's a girl." He didn't add that Leah also thought he was too much of a baby.

"Oh, of course you can." Elizabeth quickly ended the conversation.

Not having been around children much herself - she was an only child and had been privately educated by a governess - she found it hard to talk to them. She'd had some qualms about whether she could be a good mother, but reasoned them away. She was sure that everything would be different when she was raising her own child.

Also, she didn't much care for Jed. True, he had those beautiful blond curls and blue eyes that all the Curry children seemed to have been blessed with; but the angelic appearance was ruined by the fact that the child seemed to be constantly dirty. She was extremely fond of her husband's sister - Maggie was her closest friend - but she couldn't understand why Maggie didn't try harder to keep the boy clean.

Maggie told her that it was hard enough to keep him clean and tidy for a few hours on Sunday morning when he had to go to church. She wasn't about to put herself through all of that when she didn't have to; he was a little boy, and little boys got dirty. Elizabeth didn't believe that for a moment; she knew that she would raise her child very differently.

Maggie guessed some of Elizabeth's thoughts and smiled to herself. Elizabeth would learn soon enough.

Maggie gave her son a sympathetic hug. "Don't you mind the others, Jed. You'll be older soon enough." She grinned. "Besides, it seems to me that you don't need anyone to help you get into trouble!"


	2. Follow the Lady

**Chapter 2 - Follow The Lady**

The next day, the orphan train arrived in Harristown, and David and Elizabeth Heyes were there to meet it.

The children were taken to the town hall, and the parents who were interested in adopting them walked around and examined the children.

David didn't like it, it reminded him too much of cattle auctions. He even saw prospective parents examining children's teeth and drawing back sleeves to see how strong they were. It didn't seem right to treat a child that way.

His heart twisted as he saw the number of hopeful children waiting to be claimed. He had seen the orphan children before when the train was making its rounds, but never before had he seen so many, and looking so underfed and shabby. He knew that the recent conflicts - first the border war with Missouri and now the civil war that raged around them - left a lot of children without parents, but it was still hard to witness first hand. Most of them looked hungry and many were wearing clothes that were little more than rags. He wished he could take them all and save them from this indignity.

He felt a little sick as he and Elizabeth walked around the room, speaking to the children that Elizabeth was interested in. She had a very clear idea of what their son should be like. As she spoke to the children she thought might be suitable, David stood quietly by, trying not to see the dozens of children that were looking at them hopefully. David didn't really care what the child was like; he just wanted his wife to be happy.

After a little while, he excused himself and stepped outside for some air. He felt closed in, stuck in that room with all of those desperate, unwanted children.

* * *

The large crowds had attracted street vendors of every sort, there was almost a carnival atmosphere in the town. A few of the children had even broken away, obviously not thinking much about their chances of adoption.

He saw a man pull out a table and set it up for that age-old con, 'Follow the Lady'. A young boy walked over and watched intently as the man began to take money from gambler after gambler.

There was something about the boy that made David watch him.

Like the rest of the orphans, he was skinny and unkempt, with dark, messy hair that was far too long. His face was dirty and his clothes were worn, but his eyes were bright and every now and then he would flash a sudden and unpredictable smile. His eyes never moved from the game.

David suddenly realized why he was watching the boy. He made David think of his father, as he imagined he might have looked as a child. Those keen eyes and that bright gaze were startlingly reminiscent of Joseph Michael Heyes, a name almost always followed by the words, that old reprobate.

David felt a pang of sadness. His father had been a reprobate - a conman, a gambler and a drinker. But he had also been a man who could make you see the sunshine on the rainiest of days. He had a silver tongue that could always win over his family and make them all laugh, even on those days when they'd be no food on the table and house filled with rumbling stomachs.

And oh, the fun there had been when a gamble paid off and he won enough money to put a feast on the table! There would be more food than they could imagine and he would buy them all gifts and toys. Mary Heyes would be showered with flowers, until the day he would disappear. He would return a few days later, complaining of a thick head, and telling them he'd been robbed and all of his money was gone.

He would hug his children to him and tell them stories until they forgot their hunger. Then he would take Mary's hand and lead her away, her smile resigned but loving. Always loving, despite everything.

David had loved his father; all the children did. He seemed magical and exciting. The world became a darker place on the day that Joseph Heyes died, and his wife followed him only a few months later.

One of the men standing watching the game had a dollar bill hanging from his back pocket. David saw the boy take note of it and walk slowly behind the man. He lifted up a hand and scratched his nose, the picture of innocence. Then, very casually, he looked around.

He saw David watching him; with a completely neutral expression, he moved back to continue watching the game.

The man called out for someone to "Follow the lady and double their money!".

David stood up and walked over, the boy's bright eyes watching the whole time. He took twenty-five cents from his pocket and placed them on the table.

"Ah, sir! Welcome, welcome! Come to try your luck today, have you?" The dealer showed David three cards, a two of clubs, a seven of diamonds and the Queen of hearts. "All you have to do is follow the lady. Tell me where she is and I'll double your money!"

He shuffled the cards quickly around the table and then looked up. "Which one's the lady?"

David barely looked. He'd learned a thing or two from his wily old pa. He made a show of pretending to decide and then laid a finger on one of the cards. It didn't matter which one. He felt the boy watching him.

"Ah, sorry sir, the two of clubs."

David made a face. As the man reached for the money, David pulled another quarter from his pocket. "Hey, what about double or nothing? I wasn't watching closely enough. I know I can do it this time."

He felt those bright brown eyes watching him thoughtfully.

The card sharp smiled an oily smile. "Sure, mister. Double or nothing it is."

This time David made a big pretense of watching very closely and he 'ummed' and 'aahed' a great deal. Eventually, he put out a tentative finger. "That one, I'm sure of it."

The man turned over the card, a smile on his face. "Two of clubs again, sir. You do seem to like that card!"

The audience laughed.

David put a desperate note in his voice. "One more time, double or nothing again?" Seeing the man's hesitation, he added, "In fact, I'll add a dollar!" His voice took on the note of a desperate gambler. "Two dollars in all. What do you say?"

The dealer smiled. He liked the gamblers, they never knew when to stop.

He spoke to the crowd that was gathered around. "Never let it be said that I don't give everyone a chance to win their money back!"

David turned and looked at the boy. He hoped he'd correctly interpreted the situation. If he hadn't, he didn't know how he was going to explain the loss of two dollars to his wife; she was very careful about such things...

"Round and round and round she goes, and where she stops, nobody knows...!" The dealer lifted up his hands with a flourish.

David stepped up once more. He looked down at the cards for a long moment and then, holding up one finger to indicate that he was thinking, lightly placed a finger on the first card. From the corner of his eye, he saw the faintest frown on the boys face. He moved his finger to the next card. Again, that almost imperceptible frown. On the next card, he was rewarded with a faint smile. Just for a second, he moved his finger to the first card again and saw a brief look of confusion on the boy's face. David bit his lip for a moment and moved his hand back to the previous card. He saw the boy's understanding and that small smile return to his face. The boy quietly started to move away.

"This one!" said David.

The hustler tried to hide his frown of annoyance. Grudgingly, he counted out four dollars. But David's win had put heart into the others and they now all clamored for a chance to win.

* * *

David returned to the steps to see the boy sitting there. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a quarter and handed it to the boy.

The boy grinned at him, with a smile that could charm the birds from the trees. "Seems to me I did the hardest part. Gotta be worth a least fifty cents."

David sat next to him and grinned. "We were lucky it was an honest game. Some of them just palm the card straight off, you don't stand a chance." He held out his hand. "David."

"Hannibal."

David stared at him. "Hannibal?"

The boy looked sheepish and defensive at the same time. "I know. Shoulda given them a different name when they found me, but I didn't think. Now I'm stuck with it."

"Still, Hannibal. It's distinctive. You don't forget that in a hurry."

The boy smiled again. "Yeah. Not sure that's a good thing though. So, what about it, mister?"

David dipped back into his pocket and handed him a dollar bill.

The boy's eyes grew wide. "Hey, thanks mister!" He quickly slipped the bill into his pocket and inclined his head towards the game. "You do that often?"

"Nope. Haven't done that since my pa died when I was eighteen. He enjoyed stuff like that. My wife doesn't approve of gambling. I'm very respectable these days."

David had enjoyed running a con with his pa, he'd missed it. He missed _him_.

He gestured to the building behind them. "You here with these people?"

"What d'you think?"

"Why aren't you in there? Don't you want to be adopted?"

The boy frowned and started scratching at the stone steps with his fingernail. "Been with the train since we left New York and this is the eleventh town we've stopped in. Figured out by this time that everyone wants a blue-eyed, golden-haired boy that's strong enough to work on the farm or a beautiful girl they can dress up like a doll."

He pulled back a little and looked at David. "What're you here for?"

David thought about the look in his wife's eyes when she stared enviously at his sister's brood of golden-haired, blue-eyed children, and remembered her description of her perfect child.

"My wife wants to adopt a boy." He grinned and added, "Preferably a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy that's strong enough to work on the farm. What about when the blue-eyed, blonde-haired boys run out? You don't think you might have a chance then?"

Hannibal shrugged. "Maybe. But I look kind of scrawny. Pretty sure they'll still want the bigger kids, even when the good-lookin' ones have all been snapped up. An' everywhere we stop we pick up more kids. They picked up some at the last town and I'm pretty sure their parents were Vikings!"

David laughed, but the boy was right. He looked skinny and underfed. He didn't look like he could even heft an axe, let alone chop firewood. "How old are you?"

"Almost nine."

"How almost?"

"My birthday's in February."

David laughed again. "That's more than six months away. Doesn't really count as almost."

There was a noise behind him and Elizabeth appeared in the doorway. She didn't notice Hannibal in her excitement. "There you are! Where have you been? I've found the perfect boy for us, David. He's wonderful, come and meet him!"

She put out her hand and pulled him up. He looked quickly at Hannibal as he left; the boy gave a small wave in farewell.


	3. A Change of Plan

**Chapter 3 - A Change of Plan**

Inside the hall, Elizabeth led him to a perfect blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy. "This is Tom. He's twelve. We've been talking and I think he'll be perfect for us!"

He was tall for twelve and well built. Strong. He must have been newly orphaned, one of the children picked up at the last stop. Definitely Viking stock, David thought wryly.

He held out a hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Tom. I'm David."

"Good to meet you, sir."

Elizabeth beamed with happiness. "I talked to the approval committee and everything has been arranged. Tom will be coming home with us and joining our family."

David took another look at Tom, his new son. He looked strong and good, like an illustration of the perfect child in a magazine. David couldn't help but think that he was probably also rather boring. He'd found that sometimes with attractive people; they didn't have to try to get people to like them. He talked to him for a few minutes and the boy's responses confirmed his fear. After Hannibal, Tom seemed dull.

David looked around the room and saw that Hannibal had come back inside. He was in the process of stealing cookies from a plate set out for the potential parents.

David suddenly knew what he wanted to do. Grabbing his wife's hand, he said, "Elizabeth, can I speak to you for a minute? Excuse us, Tom, we'll be right back."

He led her a little away. "Elizabeth, this boy, Tom… he's everything you wanted in a son, is that right?"

She looked back at the boy, jubilant. "Oh yes! He's perfect!"

He swallowed. He knew she wasn't going to like what he was going to say, but for once, he really wanted something as well. "But he's not what I want."

Her mouth dropped open. "But David, we discussed it, it's all arranged..."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm not saying we won't take Tom and give him a good home - we will, and we'll love him like our own."

She looked relieved, but confused. "So, what are you saying?"

"I got talking to another boy. I like him, Beth. He..." He stopped himself just in time. He'd been about to say that Hannibal reminded him of his father, but he remembered that Elizabeth had heard all the stories about their disreputable relative. She had not been impressed.

"He's a bright kid, he makes me laugh."

She stared at him, still not understanding.

"I want to take him as well."

She looked at him in shock. "But David, we only talked about getting one! What about the expense? One's hard enough, but to take on two..."

"My sister will help at first while we're adjusting. They do just fine with their brood. Their farm's smaller than ours and they have five to raise! If they can manage with five, then we can do it with two. Please, Beth, say yes. For me."

She thought for a moment and then shook her head in contrast to her words. "Of course, David, if it means that much to you. Where is he? I looked around, but I didn't see you talking to anyone."

She looked back toward the sea of hopeful orphans. David glanced around as well and saw Hannibal looking out the window. He seemed to feel David's eyes on him and he turned. David motioned for him to come over.

Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the boy the David wanted to adopt. He looked even worse close up. He was tall but thin. His hair was too long and his clothes were shabby and, for some reason, he was barefoot. Although most of the children seemed to be trying to look their best, his face was dirty and his hair was messy. He was so completely different to Tom.

He looked at them curiously.

"Hannibal, I'd like you to meet my wife, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Hannibal."

"Hannibal?" she said, disbelievingly. They were going to adopt a boy named Hannibal?

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am." Hannibal seemed to realize that it was probably best not to offer his hand, which like the rest of him was filthy.

"How old are you, Hannibal?" She was really going to have to do something about that name…

"Eight, ma'am." He wondered why she was asking him all these questions. They'd already found their dream child, he knew they couldn't possibly be interested in him. "I see you picked Tom. He'll be perfect for you. I heard he lived on a farm before."

Elizabeth smiled at that. "Do you know him?"

"Not really. We only picked him up at the last stop."

"Yes, he said his parents died just recently. What about your parents?"

Hannibal looked down at his feet. "They've been gone a while."

Well, thought David, that explained the boy's appearance. He looked pleadingly at his wife.

Elizabeth sighed. This child was a long way from what she'd wanted, but she couldn't deny that he was well spoken and he couldn't help the way he looked. She still had Tom, who was everything she'd dreamed of. She supposed she could expand her dream a little to accommodate this boy, if it would make David happy.

"Well, that's very sad for you, but it seems that loss will be our gain. Now if you want to gather your things and say your goodbyes, I'll go and take care of the paperwork."

Hannibal stared at her for a moment, not sure what she was saying.

David felt a pang when he saw how wary the boy was. "We want you come home with us, Hannibal, and be part of our family. Would you like that?"

Hannibal's eyes widened and he nodded, but he still stood staring at them, disbelieving, suspecting a trick.

Elizabeth felt her heart soften. "Quickly now, Hannibal. We want to be on the road before it gets too late, and we have a lot to do."

Hannibal looked to David for confirmation, still unsure.

David grinned. "Hurry now, son. Do as your mother tells you!"

Hannibal smiled at that and Elizabeth couldn't believe the change. Oh, the problems they would have later with the girls, with Tom's nordic good looks and Hannibal's million-dollar smile!

* * *

Since they'd already been approved for Tom's adoption, it was very easy to take Hannibal as well.

Elizabeth asked them what they knew about the boy and they told her that he'd been with them for just over a year. He'd been living on the streets of New York and the police had caught him stealing some fruit from a market stall. That was when they found out that his parents were gone.

One of the women, a sour looking matron, overheard and leaned in to join the conversation. "Are you sure about this, Mrs. Heyes? The boy's a handful. He's always trying to run away, and I've had to beat him many times for stealing food from the kitchen and getting into fights with the bigger lads."

Elizabeth felt a surge of anger. Most of the children looked like they needed more food and if he was going to fight, then a least he wasn't picking on anyone smaller.

Hannibal came up to her in time to hear this and his heart sank. He knew it was too good to be true. He could feel her anger building and he took a step back as she stood up.

She turned and put out a hand to him. He flinched, expecting a blow, and was surprised to find her clutching his grubby hand tightly in her own.

"Then how fortunate it is that he'll never need to steal food again! Are we finished? Can I take him now?"

The other woman nodded as Elizabeth Heyes led her new son out into the daylight.


	4. An Angel and an Urchin

**Chapter 4 - An Angel and an Urchin**

David and Tom were waiting for Elizabeth and Hannibal beside the wagon. David was talking to his new son, trying to get to know him a little better.

Elizabeth thought that Tom looked even better in the daylight, his golden hair shining in the sunshine. By contrast, now that she could see him in better light, Hannibal looked every inch the urchin he was. He felt her scrutiny and seemed to wilt under her gaze.

Something suddenly occurred to her. "Hannibal, what about your things? Don't you have a suitcase, like Tom?"

"No, ma'am. I didn't have anythin' from before."

She made a sudden decision. Walking down the steps to the wagon, she spoke to her husband. "David, you brought a little extra money, didn't you?"

"Yes," he tried not to look at Hannibal as he spoke. The boy was trying hard to look the picture of innocence.

"Good. I want you to go and buy some new clothes for our boys." She smiled as she said the words. _Our boys_.

Hannibal's eyes widened as she said that. He couldn't seem to believe this was real and his smile kept switching from hopeful, to uncertain, to worried.

"I'm going to take them to the bathhouse and get them cleaned up. We'll meet you there."

In truth, Tom didn't need a bath, he could have waited until they got home. But she wasn't going to drive home with one child looking like an angel from Heaven and the other one looking like an urchin they found in the gutter.

They started to move away and she noticed that Hannibal was still barefoot, his boots tied by their laces and swinging from his hand.

She stopped. "Hannibal, you should put on your boots."

He sat down to pull on his boots. When she saw the effort it took to pull them on, she guessed why he hadn't been wearing them.

Kneeling down, she took the remaining boot from his hands and examined it for a moment, then lifted up his foot. It was dotted with uncomfortable looking blisters. She held the boot against the foot and determined that it must be about a size too small. The only reason he was able to put them on at all was because the stitching across the front had come apart, so the boots were open at the toe.

She picked up his other foot and pulled off the remaining boot with difficulty. She placed it and its partner on the boards that made up the sidewalk, and stood up.

Once again, she reached for his hand. "Come along, Hannibal."

He looked nervous. "My boots?"

"Can stay there. Perhaps someone else will want them. Now be careful on these cobblestones, they can be sharp."

She held out her other hand to Tom and led her new family to the bathhouse.

* * *

When she got them to the filled tubs, Tom happily climbed into the water. He was used to his mother being around and seemed to feel no embarrassment about being seen by Elizabeth.

In contrast, Hannibal was mortified. He tried his best to cover himself and quickly climbed in, giving himself the most cursory of washes.

While Tom assiduously scrubbed his neck and behind his ears, Hannibal seemed to just move the dirt around until even the soap was black. It wasn't hard to do, since the water had changed color the minute he had stepped into the tub.

"Hannibal, scrub your neck as Tom is doing! Didn't your mother ever teach you to wash behind your ears?"

Hannibal blushed and proceeded to halfheartedly clean behind his ears. Elizabeth walked over to the tub and he quickly put out his hands to cover himself.

"Hannibal, don't be silly." She knelt beside him. "When was the last time you took a bath?"

He shrugged.

"Well?"

"We took showers in the orphanage."

"What about when you were at home with your mother?"

His voice faltered. "Yeah… but I don't remember much about it."

He remembered being in a bathtub before, long ago, but he couldn't remember anyone telling him to scrub his ears or neck.

Elizabeth wondered how long he had been on his own.

"Well, then I'm going to show you how to scrub that neck clean once and for all!" She smiled to take the sting out of her words. "If it was any dirtier, we could grow potatoes in you!"

He smiled back, and she washed his hair and scrubbed his neck until he looked like a completely different child. She'd originally thought his hair was darker, but now it had washed to a soft brown.

* * *

David returned with the new clothes. Tom's things were all fairly new and in good condition, but David picked up a shirt for him so he wouldn't feel left out. Hannibal needed everything new, everything he had was old and threadbare.

They smiled at the boy's transformation as Elizabeth stepped back. At least now Hannibal didn't seem such a contrast, standing next to Tom.

"Well, what good-looking boys I have!" she said.

Tom and Hannibal grinned at each other.

David clapped his hands together. "Well, what next? Are we ready to go? I'm getting hungry, is anyone else ready to eat?"

They all looked hopefully at Elizabeth. "Not quite yet, I'm afraid."

She saw three disappointed faces and laughed. "Ten more minutes won't kill anyone! Hannibal is going to visit the barber and I'm going to buy him a pair of boots. We shouldn't be too long. Tom, how are your boots?"

Tom lifted up his foot to show her. "I've got good boots, ma'am. They're pretty new."

"Good! Off you go then. We'll meet you in the restaurant across the street in a few minutes."


	5. A Troublesome Beginning

**Chapter 5 - A Troublesome Beginning**

David and Tom couldn't resist ordering something to eat while they were waiting. Tom told David about his life. His parents were originally from Minnesota and headed out west - like so many others - with the promise of better farmland and fairer weather.

A few weeks earlier, they had been killed when the area was hit by a tornado. Tom seemed to be quite matter of fact about the whole thing. His parents had died and he had been sad. He didn't like the orphan train that had picked him up a few days ago, and he was happy to have a new family so quickly.

David thought how easy life was for someone like Tom, whose easy good looks probably won him a lot of extra favor with most people. His size didn't hurt either. It struck him that someone as big as Tom would probably have a much easier time in the orphanage than someone small, like Hannibal.

Elizabeth and Hannibal came into the restaurant and David smiled to see them. The boy looked good in his new clothes and boots, with his hair nicely cut and no longer hiding his face. His mercurial smile, not quite certain of anything, even now, flitted across his face.

David waved them over. "Well, look at us! A proper family at last."

Elizabeth eyed the plates on the table. "I see you started without us!"

"Tom's a growing boy, he was hungry. I couldn't let him eat alone, could I?"

She smiled. "No, I suppose not. But now you'll have to sit and wait until we finish. Hannibal, what would you like?"

The boy looked at her for a moment, his expression unreadable.

He wasn't sure what to do. He still couldn't quite believe this was happening to him and was sure that one wrong move would make them take him back again.

He glanced down at the menu.

They'd already spent a lot of money that day on the haircut, the bath, the clothes and the boots… he must have cost them a fortune already. Tom wouldn't have cost them a penny. His clothes were in good shape, his boots were almost new, and even before the bath he'd looked as clean as a new pin.

Hannibal thought ruefully that he seemed to attract dirt. He'd washed that morning, but after they'd arrived at the town hall, he'd broken away and started wandering through the town. He knew that when he'd been talking to David, his hands and clothes were already grubby and dusty.

He looked over to see what Tom had chosen. It looked like he'd ordered the whole menu. That was no help to him. Tom was, after all, the child they'd wanted. Hannibal still didn't understand why they'd taken him as well.

He didn't want to push his luck by ordering a big meal. He wasn't even sure he wanted anything, he was nervous and felt slightly sick.

He saw them looking at him. "Um… I don't know."

David signaled to the waitress. "Why don't you have the same as Tom? He seems to be enjoying it!"

Tom looked up from his food and grinned. "Yeah, it's good. I was always real hungry on the train."

Hannibal felt a rush of contempt for his new brother, who obviously had no idea what it was like to go hungry. He fought it down with an effort. It wasn't Tom's fault; he was just lucky, that was all there was to it. His life had been easy so far and would no doubt continue to be so. He was everything a mother dreamed of in a boy. It wasn't anything he did, one way or another. Just luck.

The waitress came over to their table and Hannibal realized that they were all waiting for him.

"So," prompted David, "the same for you?"

Hannibal's stomach churned at the thought of it.

"No! Thank you."

They were still looking at him, expectant. He looked again at the menu while Elizabeth ordered. He heard her say, "I'd like some bread and jam, please."

Again, the waitress turned to him.

"Could I have the same, please?"

"Bread and jam?"

They all looked at him in surprise. It wasn't what any of them expected a growing young boy to order.

"Yes, please."

Elizabeth saw his nervousness and said no more about it. She handed the menus back to the waitress and added, "He'll have some ham to go with it and a glass of milk. I'd like some tea, please."

* * *

They were quiet while they waited for their food. Tom was still eating and Hannibal was oddly subdued.

When the food arrived, he reached for it and began to eat, tearing off chunks of bread and ham and barely pausing to chew. Elizabeth almost said something, as she saw his hands reach for the ham, but David shook his head and she said nothing. Hannibal's table manners were something that could be addressed at another time. Now, he should just eat something.

Even though Hannibal hadn't wanted it, it was too much of a habit to eat what was put in front of him - who knew when the next meal would come? - so he was halfway through the meal when he looked up and saw their faces.

He realized that he was the only one eating with his hands, tearing hungrily at the meat and bread as if he was starving. Shamefaced, he dropped the meat back on the plate. Tom looked at him curiously.

"Sorry."

David smiled. "We're glad you're enjoying it. Is it good?"

Hannibal nodded, embarrassed.

Trying to make him feel less self-conscious, David leaned forward and, reaching onto the boy's plate, tore off a piece of the ham with his fingers. "Umm, that is good!"

Hannibal tried to smile but couldn't. He dropped his eyes again, unable to look at any of them. He started to wipe his hands on his trousers and stopped in horror. He didn't want to get grease and jam on his new clothes. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had anything new.

Elizabeth handed him a napkin and he took it without meeting her gaze. After that, he couldn't eat another bite. What was worse, he was having trouble holding down the food he'd already eaten.

* * *

They seemed to sit at the table forever. Tom and David decided to finish with a piece of pie and pressed Hannibal to do the same. He shook his head miserably.

Unbelievably, he wished he was back at the orphanage. At least there he knew how to behave. There, the children ate with their fingers as quickly as possible, before one of the bigger boys could take it from them. He was horrified to realize that he felt close to tears, so he kept his head down and said nothing.

Elizabeth couldn't understand it. He had been fine before, not exactly chatting like Tom, but listening and smiling. Now he wouldn't eat, speak or even look at any of them. She guessed that he was embarrassed by his table manners, but since no-one had said anything about it, she couldn't understand why he would be worried.

Once again, she couldn't help but notice the difference between him and her happy, talkative Tom.

David stood up. "It's a long journey, so we need to start moving. I need to go out back first," he said, trying to be discreet but making it clear where he was heading. "Come on, boys, there'll be no stops once we get on the road."

He led them back to the outhouse. It was occupied when they got there and they waited in the yard.

Hannibal was starting to get very nervous. He'd been hoping that he could wait until he could use the toilet, but he couldn't hold back any longer. He ran to a clump of bushes nearby and started to throw up everything he'd eaten, while tears of humiliation ran down his cheeks. He felt David come over to him and hold him as he retched.

When he finished, he looked miserably at David. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

He couldn't believe it when David hugged him tightly.

David guessed the boy was anxious and upset; it was probably why he hadn't ordered much in the first place. "It's okay, Hannibal. Don't worry. It's alright."

Hannibal could almost believe him.

* * *

Elizabeth was starting to feel self-conscious, waiting for them on the sidewalk outside the restaurant.

She sighed with relief when she saw them appear. "Thank heaven! I've been waiting an age, whatever took you so long?"

Tom bounded over to her like an eager puppy. "Hannibal was sick! He was cryin' and throwin' up for ages!"

Elizabeth made a mental note to teach Tom about tact. Hannibal was as white as a sheet and shamefaced, with his eyes on the ground. David had his arm firmly around him. She lifted enquiring eyes to her husband and he silently mouthed, 'nerves'.

She nodded and reached out for the boy. She hoped he wasn't going to be a lot of trouble.

Putting her hand under his chin so that she was looking into his red eyes, she asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly, you couldn't help it. It's alright." She sighed; she could tell that he didn't believe her. "Come on, let's get home."

David helped her into the wagon and Tom climbed into the back, beside her. David put out his hand for Hannibal, and with the boy tucked in beside him, they rode home.


	6. Homecoming

**Chapter 6 - Homecoming**

It was dark when they finally reached their home.

Tom had fallen asleep beside Elizabeth, their heads together as they slept. Hannibal looked tired, but wouldn't allow himself to sleep. He had been quiet for most of the journey, answering David's questions and comments but not expanding on them. David decided to let him be. He guessed the boy was feeling embarrassed about earlier and uncertain, and just needed a little time to get used to everything. Instead, David kept up a flow of conversation that didn't require any response from Hannibal. He felt the boy start to relax.

David drew the wagon to halt and stepped down, holding his hands out for Hannibal, who was clearly exhausted and a little unsteady.

As he lifted him down, he hugged him close and whispered, "You're going to be happy here, son, just you wait and see!"

Hannibal heart leapt at the word and he looked at him hopefully, still not quite ready to believe him, but desperately wanting to.

He looked around him while David woke Elizabeth and Tom. He would never have admitted it, but he was a little scared; he'd never been anywhere so dark. Back home, there were always lights on somewhere.

Then he looked up and drew in a breath.

The sky above him was a canopy of stars, as far as the eye could see. He'd never seen anything so amazing.

David went to stand beside him. He'd heard the boy gasp. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

Hannibal shook his head, his eyes wide.

Elizabeth came up beside them with Tom, yawning and stretching. "The stars will be here again tomorrow night, let's get inside and get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day!"

They filed inside to a comfortable room that led on to a kitchen.

Elizabeth paused. Before they left, they made up the only extra bed in the house for the boy they would bring back. The bed was only big enough for one boy and Tom was well built; there was no way that Hannibal would be able to squeeze in beside him. She looked at David helplessly.

"Hannibal, we hadn't planned on bringing home two of you. Would you mind if we made up a bed for you on the sofa until we can get you a bed?"

Hannibal stood in the doorway as if afraid to come in. He shook his head.

"Good! Beth, it's late, do you want to show Tom to his room while I take care of Han?"

She smiled at her husband. "Han… I like that. Do you mind, or would you prefer Hannibal?"

She silently prayed that he wouldn't mind. She couldn't imagine calling him 'Hannibal' for the rest of her life.

To her relief, he shook his head. "I don't mind. I like it too."

"Good, that's settled then."

She disappeared with Tom. David left as well, only to appear moments later with an armful of blankets and a pillow. He set them down on the sofa and started to make up a bed.

He spoke to Han as he worked. "Go ahead and wash up in the sink if you'd like to freshen up a little before bed. Use the towel there."

Han washed his face and drank a little water. He was suddenly very tired.

"Come on, sleepyhead, time for bed!"

David helped the boy to fold his new clothes and tucked him in between the heavy blankets. Hannibal couldn't remember ever being so comfortable in his life and he smiled happily as he snuggled down into the warmth.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah, it's great." He yawned and his eyelids started to droop.

A door opened and Elizabeth came out. "Tom's already asleep." She smiled at the contented picture Hannibal made. "And you don't look far behind!"

She leaned over and kissed his forehead. He eyes shot open, startled. She frowned a little, wondering about the last time someone had kissed him goodnight.

David ruffled the boy's hair. "Relax and go to sleep, Han. You're home now."

* * *

Han couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so well. He was usually a light sleeper and woke early, but when he opened his eyes he could already hear sounds in the kitchen and smell bacon frying. He snuggled into the blankets and reveled in the unusual sensation of warmth and comfort.

Elizabeth was moving about in the kitchen and smiled over at him when she saw he was awake. "Good morning, Hannibal. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you, ma'am."

"From now on, you should call us mother and father."

"Yes, mother." It sounded strange to him.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes!" He grinned at her. This morning he felt much better and the food smelled wonderful.

"Good. Until we make better arrangements for you, you can wash here in the sink."

He quickly dressed and went over to splash some water on his face.

"Starting tonight, I want you to scrub your face, neck and ears every time you wash. And I want you to always wash your hands with soap before you sit down to eat. Can you do that?"

"Yes, ma… mother."

"Good! Now, sit down and eat."

He couldn't remember ever eating a breakfast like that before in his life. This time, he was careful to pick up his knife and fork. Elizabeth leaned over and corrected the way he was holding them.

"Just like a pen," she explained. A sudden thought occurred to her. "Can you read and write?"

"Some, ma'am… mother." That was going to take some getting used to. "I'm better at readin' than writin'."

"You shouldn't drop the 'g'. Say 'read _ing_ and writ _ing_ '."

"Read _ing_ and writ _ing_ ," he repeated.

"Good! Well then, we'll have to work on your writing."

"Yes, ma… mother."

They shared another smile. "Perhaps 'ma' would be easier for now, since you're already halfway there."

By the time he'd finished breakfast - a feast of proportions he'd never even dreamed of - David and Tom had joined them. While they ate, Han helped Elizabeth tidy up, folding away his blankets and helping with the breakfast dishes.

Once everybody had finished, David took them around the farm.

* * *

Tom, having grown up on farm similar to that one, didn't have much to say, but Hannibal had a million questions. Growing up in a city, he had never seen food growing before, or seen a cow at close quarters. He'd seen horses, of course, and though he had seen live chickens, he'd never seen them looking so plump and happy.

Elizabeth was questioned about how butter was made, and could they also make cheese? And how did you milk a cow? She and David exchanged a glance over the barrage of questions. Hannibal certainly had an inquisitive mind.

Hannibal's eyes grew round when David pulled a carrot out of the ground and handed it to him to try. It seemed like the best thing he'd ever tasted.

Then he saw the apple tree. "Apples!"

"Yep."

"Can we eat them?"

"Soon."

"Can I help pick them?"

David grinned. "Sure!"

Elizabeth thought she hadn't heard much from Tom. "What about you, Tom? Do you like apples?"

He grinned at her. "I like eatin' 'em better 'n pickin' 'em! 'Specially in pie!"

Hannibal waited for her to correct Tom's speech, but she didn't.

Elizabeth hadn't really noticed his dropped 'g's'; she was a little disappointed by what he'd said. She couldn't help but wish that he'd shown some of the enthusiasm for the farm that Hannibal was showing. Still, perhaps it was because Tom was used to being on a farm. It was all new to Hannibal, it stood to reason that he would be more excited.

After walking around the farm, they showed them where everything was in the house. Elizabeth still wondered where they were going to put Hannibal.

They had always planned to build on to the house when the children started to come, but when there was no sign of it, they hadn't bothered.

Tom had his own room, but it wasn't very big, with barely enough room for a bed and a small dresser for his clothes. There was certainly no room for another bed or even a larger one, so they couldn't share. There was a small room off the kitchen, but it had been used as a storeroom for so long that she couldn't imagine where they'd put everything if they cleared it out. She supposed they would have to. Han certainly couldn't sleep on the sofa forever, however comfortable he seemed to be there.

* * *

They sat and ate lunch, and were just clearing away the plates when they heard the sound of a wagon outside.

David walked over to the window. "It's Maggie and Caleb with the children. She said they might come over today."

He went outside to greet them and Elizabeth went with him, motioning to the boys to follow.

"Maggie, Caleb! Good to see you!"

Maggie jumped down from the wagon. "We thought about waiting to come over, but I just couldn't. Well… how did it go?"

Elizabeth moved aside and gently pushed Tom forward. "This is Tom," she said proudly. "He's twelve."

Maggie thought to herself that Tom was exactly the sort of child she imagined Elizabeth would have. He looked like an illustration of a 'Boy's Own' adventure hero. She glanced at Leah to see her daughter gazing at him, instantly smitten.

Maggie put out her hand to him and he shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you Tom. Aren't you just a grand, strong lad?!"

Caleb moved forward to shake his hand as Maggie began to ask him questions, when David interrupted.

"And this is Hannibal. He's eight," he said, pushing the boy forward. David grinned at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Almost nine," he added, and he and Han shared a grin.


	7. Elephants, Mermaids and Squirrels

**Chapter 7 - Elephants, Mermaids and Squirrels**

Maggie and Caleb stared at the other boy in shock. Tom was all Elizabeth. If she'd had to choose the child Elizabeth would want, Maggie would have picked him. But this boy…

"Lord in heaven, child," Maggie murmured, "just look at you!"

This child was all David. He reminded her of her father, it was something about his eyes. He had a quality her pa had, that watchful, considering gaze. She turned to David, wondering how he'd convinced Elizabeth to bring this one home.

David answered her unspoken question. "Hannibal and I got to talking, and Beth and I figured, what's one more?"

He ruffled the boy's hair. They noticed that Hannibal was starting to look concerned about their reaction.

Maggie suddenly recalled herself. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She reached forward and hugged him, "I'm just so surprised they found two perfect boys to bring home!"

Caleb shook the boy's hand and stared at him.

All of their families had grown up in the same town in Ohio and Caleb had known Joe Heyes all his life. His father, Francis Curry, and Joseph Heyes had been best friends from childhood, long before Caleb Curry and Maggie and David Heyes were even born. Like Maggie, Caleb could see the resemblance between Joe and this boy. He wondered if Elizabeth was aware of it. He thought it was unlikely.

They were all smiling, but Hannibal's smile was forced. He could see there was something here he didn't understand and it worried him.

David stepped forward and ruffled the boy's hair to let him know that everything was alright.

To Maggie and Caleb, he said "Come inside, we'll tell you all about it. Why don't you kids go and play get to know each other? Tom, Han, this is Adam, he's thirteen. Joseph here is twelve, like you, Tom. Leah is ten and Jedediah is six. Did I get that right?"

All the Curry children nodded.

Jed looked on miserably. Hannibal may have been closer to his age than the others, but he was tall and looked older, and the difference between six and eight (almost nine, he amended) seemed almost as great as the difference between six and twenty.

Adam, as the eldest and therefore the leader, spoke first. "We brought our catapults; we could go huntin' in the woods!"

Tom nodded enthusiastically. "Great!"

The four eldest children started to move away.

Hannibal hesitated, as Jedediah turned sadly towards the house. "You aren't comin'?"

The older children looked back. "The kid's too little and he's real clumsy. Go back to the house, kid. You'll just get in the way."

Jed expected Han to turn away at this and follow the others, but he stayed where he was.

"Get in the way of what? We're just playin', ain't we?"

Adam was annoyed that the new boy was questioning his judgement on this. "We're huntin'! He'll hurt himself or somethin'. You're better off stayin' here, kid."

Hannibal turned to Jed. "D'you want to stay here?"

Jed shook his head hopefully.

"Well, come on then." Hannibal turned to the others. "He can stay with me, I'll look after him."

Adam shrugged, annoyed. "Fine. It's your lookout, I guess. Let's go."

Maggie hung back to listen to the exchange. She watched, smiling, as Jed happily ran along beside his new friend and champion.

* * *

Maggie didn't hear Adam's voice as he walked away. "What kind of a name is Hanna-bel anyway? Sounds like a girl's name!"

Joseph laughed. "Yeah... Hannah-Belle!"

Tom laughed and Leah joined in.

Hannibal flushed angrily. "It's Hannibal. Hannibal was famous general who fought against the Romans."

"Well, I've never heard of him!" Adam turned to the others, "Have you?"

They all shook their heads and carried on walking.

Hannibal slowed a little, annoyed. He spoke to Jed beside him. "He was. He led a bunch of elephants over the Alps!" He saw the look on Jed's face. "They're mountains. Can you imagine, taking elephants over a mountain."

Jed's eyes widened at the thought. "No!" He thought for a moment. "I'd love to see an elephant."

Hannibal grinned. "I nearly did once!"

Jed turned to stare at him, disbelieving. "How?"

"There's this place in New York City, it's called 'Barnum's American Museum'. It costs twenty-five cents to get in, and you could spend a week in there and not see everythin'! Every _thing_ ," he quickly corrected. That was going to be hard to remember! "I saw a mermaid!"

"A mermaid!"

"Yeah." He saw Jed's look of wonder and felt he had to be honest. "Didn't look like anythin'..any _thing_ , though. Wasn't like you see 'em in pictures, it was real tiny and all dried up. Some people said it wasn't real. I heard a coupla people say it looked like a monkey."

"What d'you think?"

"Well, it wasn't like any.. _thing_ I've ever seen. It looked real strange. It didn't look like any of the monkeys I ever saw."

"You've seen monkeys?"

"Yeah, they have street performers in New York that have monkeys with them. They can dance and do tricks."

Jed felt they'd wandered too far from their original point. "So, what about the elephant?"

"They threw me out 'fore I could see it. Guess they didn't believe I'd paid like everyone else. Didn't want someone lookin' like me in there."

Jed could tell that had really upset him. "You got to see some of it though! What else did you see?"

Jed listened in wonder as Hannibal started to tell him about the other things he'd seen.

* * *

Han and Jed saw the others stop and Joseph turned to shush them. "Quiet, kid. Adam's gonna get a squirrel, look."

They all watched as Adam lined up the shot, pulled back and let fly with the rock.

Adam didn't want to admit it, especially now that he had two new boys he had to impress, but he wasn't really a great shot. He rarely hit what he was aiming for, but he'd had a couple of lucky shots that made people think he was better than he was. To his amazement, that was what happened now.

Just as he loosed the shot, the squirrel moved directly into its path. He hit it squarely and drew a gasp of approval from the three older children. He looked behind him to see what the two younger members of the group thought. They said nothing, their faces unreadable.

The whole group watched as the squirrel lay breathing painfully, it's face a bloody mess.

Hannibal went to stand next to him. "Aren't you gonna finish it?"

Adam looked at him, horrified. He hadn't thought he'd have to actually… kill it. It had been different, just shooting at it. But actually killing it, with his hands... He couldn't do that.

It lay there, dying, obviously suffering.

"Nah, why bother? Didn't kill it for the meat or nothin'. I hate squirrel meat."

Hannibal looked at him in shock. "Then why d'you kill it?"

Joseph stood up for his brother. "Cause we're just foolin' around, havin' fun. That's why!"

There was a small sound and they all looked again at the squirrel.

Hannibal pursed his lips. "You can't leave it like that. It's in pain."

Tom sided with the others. "It's just a squirrel."

Leah nodded in agreement.

Hannibal looked at Jed. The younger boy had tears in his eyes as he looked at the injured animal.

Hannibal moved forward and gently broke the animal's neck. He stroked the soft fur for a moment, then turned around and started to walk away. "Come on, Kid. Let's go. This isn't my idea of havin' fun."

Jed looked at the dead animal a moment longer and then hurried after his new friend.


	8. The Beginning of a Friendship

**Chapter 8 - The Beginning of a Friendship**

Hannibal suddenly realized that he was walking too fast for Jed to keep up with him. "Sorry."

"'S okay. You alright?"

"Yeah, I guess. Just don't think that kinda thing is fun, that's all."

"Me either."

Hannibal gave him a small smile. "I like squirrels. They're fun to watch. You ever watch 'em play?"

"Not really." On the farm, they were considered more of a nuisance than anything else.

"They're real smart. They play together, just like we do. I saw a squirrel playin'... play _ing_ with a ball once, honest to God. Just throwing it into the air and rolling it around and running after it." Han smiled. _Throwing, rolling_ and _running_ \- he was improving already. He was lucky that he usually picked things up quickly.

"Really? Playin' with a ball?"

"You watch 'em sometime."

They reached the treeline.

There was a sudden whirr of sound beside Hannibal's head and he ducked back. "What was that?"

Jed laughed. "It was just a hummingbird! Ain't ya seen one before?"

"Nah, we don't have 'em in New York. Pretty sure I'd remember if we did!"

"We got lots of 'em here. I like to watch 'em, I like the colors."

"Yeah."

They stood quietly for a moment to see if they could see anymore. After a few minutes, Han said, "So, what should we do next, Kid? Any ideas?"

Jed thought he grew about five more inches in that moment. Not only had he found a new friend, but he wanted to know what Jed wanted to do. With four older siblings, he never got to choose where they went.

He stood up a little straighter. "I like to go to the creek. It's nice there."

"Okay. Which way?"

Jed moved ahead and started leading. "This way."

They walked along happily, Hannibal looking around him all the time.

Jed looked at him curiously. "So, is that where you're from? New York?"

"Yeah, Kid. New York City!"

"What's it like there?"

"It's different. It's a city, there isn't any of this. Don't hear the birds much, it's real loud all the time. Always someone shouting or music playin'. Play _ing_ ," he corrected. "And it's never really dark, places are always open and there are lights on all the time. Surprised me when we got in last night. Never knew it could be so dark."

Jed nodded, but he had another question. "Why d'ya keep doing that?"

Seeing Han's questioning look, he explained, "Playin', playing. You keep sayin' things twice."

Hannibal laughed. "Elizabeth - ma - doesn't want me to drop my 'g's'. I'm trying to remember."

Jed laughed as well. "You lived in New York all your life?"

"Yep."

"When d'ya lose your folks?"

Hannibal paused for a moment and watched a bird flying overhead.

Jed wondered if he'd gone too far. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Kid. Makes sense you'd want to know."

Jed felt uncomfortable. He wished he'd never asked.

"Never knew my pa." He kicked at a rock with his shoe. "My ma… she left me. We couldn't afford to pay the rent anymore, so we had to leave our apartment. We walked for ages and we found a small bakery. Ma gave me some money and told me to go and buy some bread, said she was tired and she'd wait for me in the park across the street. When I came out...," his voice hitched a little, "she wasn't there. I never saw her again."

He bit his lip. He'd never really talked about it, but he felt he could tell Jed. He felt tears close to the surface and had to swallow a few times to hold them back.

Jed looked at him, aghast. To just be left somewhere like that… he couldn't imagine it. He thought of so many questions, but asked the most important one first. "How old were you?"

"Six."

Jed's age. He tried to imagine being abandoned and alone in a city. He suddenly felt sick and didn't want to ask any more questions. "I'm glad you're here now."

Hannibal tried to smile and wiped a hand across his eyes, which Jed pretended not to notice. "Yeah. Me too, Kid."

* * *

They reached the creek and Jed looked over to see what Hannibal thought. His brothers preferred the woods, but Jed loved this place. He loved to hear the water trickle over the rocks and to dangle his feet in the water.

Hannibal stood looking around him for a long moment. Jed started to get nervous.

He was an idiot. He should have suggested somewhere else, there were other parts of the woods they could have gone to, places that were more exciting. He should have known Hannibal would find it boring here. He opened his mouth to apologize when Hannibal spoke.

"It's beautiful."

Jed felt a sudden wave of affection for his new friend. "You really like it?"

"Yeah, Kid, it's great!"

Jed was suddenly, ridiculously happy. "I like to dangle my feet in the water. Sometimes the fish swim between your toes and they tickle."

Hannibal jumped down and started to pull off his shoes. "Is it cold?"

"At first! You get used to it."

They played down there until Jed reminded Hannibal that they should head back for their dinner.

They walked back barefoot, letting their legs dry off in the sun.

"Hannibal?"

"Yeah?"

"Why d'ya keep calling me 'Kid'?"

Hannibal paused for a moment in surprise. "I thought that's what everyone called you. Your brothers were calling you Kid."

"Just because they think I'm a baby. I hate it."

"I wouldn't. I think it's a cool nickname. Kid. It's like something you'd read in a dime novel, dontcha think?" He held up his hands and declared, "It was a hot and dusty day when Kid Curry rode into town with a loaded gun and an empty stomach…!"

Jed laughed out loud. "I don't know about the loaded gun, but I always have an empty stomach! Race you to the house!"

Within minutes, Han far outstripped Jed, so he stopped and waited for him.

"Wow. You're fast!"

Han gave an odd grin. "Yeah, it helps sometimes."

"Thanks for waitin'. I guess I'm pretty slow."

"You're younger, your legs are shorter so you have to work twice as hard. When you're my age, I bet you'll be faster than me!"

Jed blushed. He wasn't used to his playmates being so nice. "Is there anythin' I can call you besides Hannibal? It's kind of a mouthful."

"David - I mean, pa - he started calling me Han. You could too."

"You don't mind?"

"No, Hannibal's a terrible name!" He grinned to show that he meant it. "'Specially if your brothers are going to start calling me 'Hannah Belle'."

Jed grimaced. "They probably will, they like nicknames."

"Yeah, well it doesn't bother you anymore, does it? Kid Curry, fastest gun in the west!"

"Yeah!"

Jed held his fingers out like guns, and they darted back and forth, pretending to shoot as they ran.


	9. Expectations

**Chapter 9 - Expectations**

Maggie was the first to see them return.

She'd guessed they'd be back in time for dinner. Jed's stomach was better than a clock and she knew he'd head back as soon as he started to feel hungry.

The boys were laughing together, their trousers rolled up to their knees and their feet covered in mud. There was grass in their hair and even smudges of mud on their faces. She smiled to see Jed looking so happy, before she remembered that Elizabeth might not be prepared to see her newly adopted son - obviously not her choice or her favorite, to judge by her conversation - looking so much like an urchin.

She met David's eye and he followed her gaze out the window. Like her, he smiled before he thought about Elizabeth's reaction, and shot Maggie a look of appeal.

Maggie stood. "Would you all excuse me a moment?"

The others continued with their conversation, David's attention wandering slightly as he watched her approach the two boys.

"Hello, boys! Where are the others?"

"Han and I decided to play on our own! We went down to the creek, Han likes it there just as much as I do!"

Maggie smiled at his excitement, glad that her youngest (and if she was honest, favorite) child had finally found a friend. She loved all of her children, but she couldn't help but love Jed's imagination and enthusiasm, qualities that her other children seemed to lack. She thought of her father and the joy that he seemed to bring to everything. She supposed that it should be no surprise that these two, both so like him in their different ways, were getting along so well.

"You look like you both had fun."

"We did!"

"That being said, it might be an idea if the two of you took a moment to clean up before you come back into the house. Elizabeth might not be ready to see you looking quite like you just escaped from the gypsies!"

Jed laughed, but Hannibal suddenly paled. He hadn't thought about how dirty he was, but had already guessed that his new mother liked things to be neat and tidy. He looked up in alarm.

Maggie felt bad when she saw the effect her words had on him. "Lord, child, it was just a joke! We'll just get you cleaned up a little and you'll look like you spent the morning at church!"

She took Han by the hand and led him over to the water pump. "Let's start by cleaning off those feet and getting your boots back on. Then a little water on your face and run your fingers through your hair and you'll be good as new."

It did help and she thought they looked pretty good, considering. What Elizabeth would think was anyone's guess, but surely even her sister-in-law wouldn't expect two children of that age to go and play together and come back pristine?

Unfortunately, when Maggie led the two children back into the house, she realized that was exactly what Elizabeth had expected.

Elizabeth stared at them in horror. "Hannibal! Look at you! What have you been doing?"

Hannibal hung his head. "Sorry."

"But there's grass in your hair! Your trousers are muddy and wrinkled and there's dirt on your shirt! We just bought those things yesterday! What were you thinking?"

Jed tried to stand up for his friend. "We went down to the creek to play, that's all!"

David put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Elizabeth, they were just playing. Boys get dirty."

"But David, just look at him! His lovely new clothes!"

Maggie gave Caleb a small push. "Caleb, why don't you take David and the boys outside so Elizabeth and I can talk?"

Knowing that Maggie meant that she was going to talk and Elizabeth was going to listen, the two men gladly grabbed the boys and headed outside.

* * *

"Elizabeth, what did you think was going to happen when you send boys out to play? They get dirty! I've been trying to tell you that for years, and now you're going to find out for yourself. I'm not going to let you worry that poor boy just because he went out and had fun for one day in his miserable life! You need to accept that your boys are going to come home in a mess. And with torn clothes," she smiled, remembering, and added, "and sometimes with black eyes and bloody noses."

"But Maggie…"

"No, Elizabeth. Get them some old clothes for when they're playing or working on the farm and enjoy the few short moments every day when you see them looking clean and tidy."

Elizabeth opened her mouth and closed it again. She supposed that she would have to accept that Maggie knew what she was talking about and nodded. "Alright, I'm sorry."

"Now for heaven's sake, say something to that poor boy. He looked terrified."

Elizabeth gave a smile and shook her head at her sister in law. "Maggie, you do exaggerate so. Why on earth would he be terrified? I'm sure he's fine."

* * *

Hannibal _was_ terrified.

He hadn't even thought about his new clothes. The excitement of playing outdoors and finding a new friend had driven all other thoughts from his head, and he wasn't used to having nice things to take care of.

He should have been more careful; why hadn't he been more careful?

He knew of children that had been sent back for less than this. They'd bought him brand new clothes and he'd ruined them on his first day there. His heart sank and he felt close to crying.

David and Caleb led the boys outside while the women - or rather, Maggie - talked.

David hadn't noticed Han's distress. He grimaced at Caleb. "Any idea how long she expects us to stand around out here? I'm getting hungry."

"Your guess is as good as mine. She's your sister - you can't have forgotten what she's like."

"No, but I hoped she'd mellowed with age. I wonder where the others got to. You boys know what they're doing?"

Jed looked to see if Han was going to answer, but the other boy wasn't meeting his eyes.

"They went huntin' in the woods, Uncle David."

Caleb laughed. "Maybe they'll bring back dinner!"

Jed thought about the dying squirrel and now he looked away as well.

"Well, since we're standing out here anyway, I wanted to ask your advice about something, Caleb. Come with me a moment. You boys wait here, we'll be right back, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, they headed off to the barn.

* * *

Jed looked nervously at Han. "Han? You okay?"

The boy nodded, but kept his eyes on the ground. He was usually a lot better about keeping his emotions in check, but the past two days had been exhausting.

"Han?" Jed reached for his friend's arm. "Han, what's wrong?"

Han tried to keep his voice steady. "I can't believe that I was so stupid! Look at me! They just bought me all this stuff yesterday and I've spent all day playin' and gettin' dirty."

"So?" Jed couldn't see the problem. He was always getting dirty.

"So, you saw how upset she was!" Han wasn't quite sure what to call her now. 'Ma' didn't seem right anymore.

Jed still couldn't understand why he was so upset. "That's just Aunt Elizabeth, she hates it when things aren't perfect. She's always like that."

His innocent words didn't do anything to make Han feel better. If there was a child that wasn't perfect, that child was Han. He felt a sudden rush of anger.

"Yeah. Perfect like Tom. He was the one she wanted to adopt, not me. I don't even know why they brought me here, but now I've messed it all up. She's never gonna to want to keep me now!"

Jed paled. He didn't want to lose his new friend, but he'd never really liked Aunt Elizabeth. He could easily believe that she would send Han back because he'd got his clothes dirty. But Uncle David… surely he would understand?

"They wouldn't do that,' he protested, but the force of it was ruined when he added, "would they?"

"I've known kids sent back for much less than this… I know one boy that was sent back because the dog didn't like him. An' I know another who got sent back for eating too much. An' one kid because he stole some cookies."

Jed stared at him in horror, feeling guilty for his part in what had happened. "I'll tell them it was my fault!"

"It wouldn't matter and it isn't true anyway." Han sighed, resigned. "I had the best day ever. I'll never forget it. Thanks, Kid, it was fun."

* * *

David and Caleb walked back to them, a bounce in David's step. He'd had an idea about buying horses for Tom and Han, and wanted to talk to his brother-in-law about it. Caleb knew a little more about horses than David and a lot more about children. David felt sure that Tom would be fine - he had, after all, grown up on a farm - but Han had grown up in the city and he was only eight. Would it be very difficult to start him riding at that age, when he hadn't been around horses before?

Caleb had said no, it was a great idea and he'd start looking around for horses to suit them both. David was delighted to think of the boys' reactions.

Jed and Han were standing quietly talking, their faces towards each other, so at first the two men didn't realize that anything was wrong.

David put his hand on Han's shoulder and turned to Caleb. "You think Maggie's finished and we can go back in now?"

Caleb remembered other times when Maggie had an opinion to share. "Let's give them another five minutes."

"Good idea." David looked at the boys and noticed how miserable they were. "Han, is everything okay?"

The boy nodded, but kept his eyes lowered. He was trying very hard not to cry and knew that if he looked at David, he would break down and do so.

Realizing that something was wrong, David knelt down and put his hand under the boy's chin. He could see the boy furiously blinking back unshed tears. "What's wrong?"

Han shook his head. He still didn't feel that he could speak without his voice betraying him.

"Han?"

Han swallowed and tried to keep his voice steady. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get dirty."

David was puzzled. "That's okay."

Han nodded, but kept his eyes down. He didn't believe him.

"Han, look at me." He couldn't understand the despair he saw in the boy's eyes. "You got a little messy while you were playing. It's no big deal. What do think is going to happen?"

Jed couldn't bear it any longer. "He says you're gonna send him back. You're not, are you, Uncle David?"

David was shocked. It hadn't even occurred to him as a possibility. As far as he was concerned, once they brought the boys home with them, that was that. "No, of course not! How could you think such a thing?"

Han still couldn't speak, so it was Jed that answered. "He said kids have been sent back for less. One was sent back for eatin' too much, can you imagine?"

No, David couldn't imagine that. He couldn't even believe that someone would do that to a child. He and Caleb shared a disgusted look.

"Hannibal Heyes, you listen to me!"

Han looked up, startled by the change in tone and the first use of his new name.

"We adopted you that day in Harrisville. You're my son now, whatever happens. We're family and families stick together, no matter what. You might get into trouble now and again, and if that happens, you'll be punished for it. Punished - not sent back. Never, NEVER, sent back. Alright?"

Han looked up, disbelieving, and David pulled him into a hug so tight that he heard the boy gasp for a moment. He was about to lessen his hold when the hug was returned with equal intensity.

They heard the sounds of the others returning and broke apart. Han quickly wiped his eyes and smiled at Jed, who was now grinning happily.

Maggie and Elizabeth came out to join them and greet the rest of the children.

This group looked even worse than the other two. Tom actually had a small tear across the knee of his trousers and had lost a button.

Maggie watched Elizabeth to see what she would do.

Elizabeth was determined to keep her promise to Maggie. Besides, the minute she saw her tall, beautiful boy, Tom, she couldn't seem to mind.

She surprised them all by giving a small laugh. "Well, I can see that Maggie is right and having sons is going to involve a lot of cleaning and mending! I'm going to have to get used to it, I suppose. Whatever have you all been doing?"

Tom grinned at her and started to recount their adventures. They walked back to the house, arm in arm, with Adam, Joe and Leah adding to the story when they felt that things were being forgotten.

The others stayed for a moment in the yard, watching them.

They were all glad that Maggie's talk with Elizabeth had worked, but it would have been nice if Elizabeth could have said something conciliatory to Hannibal. Han had been told off for doing much less than Tom, who had barely been chided.

David made a mental note to talk to his wife about it later.


	10. Vikings and Actresses

**Chapter 10 - Vikings and Actresses**

The others stayed for dinner. Maggie thought how different the family was now.

Elizabeth seemed transformed, shining with happiness and laughing at everything Tom said. Adam, Joe and Leah had obviously become great friends with Tom, and they all laughed over their exploits.

At the other end of the table, the tableau was very similar, but with Han and Jed telling David and Caleb about playing in the creek. She was glad that Jed had a friend at last, but worried about the way the two groups had split themselves. She would have been happier if the older children had included Han and Jed in their circle.

She also felt a pang of worry when she saw how divided David and Elizabeth seemed. Elizabeth was giving all her attention to Tom, while David barely looked towards him; his attention was on Han, who Elizabeth barely spoke to. The two boys were meant to give them a family, not tear them apart.

She hoped she was just imagining things. It was early days yet.

* * *

After the others had gone, the house felt very strange. It was the first time the four of them had been alone in the house together, without any distractions.

David sat down in his favorite rocking chair and turned to Tom. "So, Tom, you're originally from Minnesota?"

"Yeah! My folks came west a few years ago."

"How old were you?"

Tom thought for a moment. "About nine, I guess."

"Did you miss Minnesota?"

"Not really. It got real cold there in the winter, didn't miss that!"

"And your parents, were they from Minnesota?"

"My pa was. My ma, she came over as a little girl. She was from Norway, like my pa's folks."

David and Han shared a grin. Definitely Vikings!

David turned to Han next and Han's grin died. David wondered why. He suddenly realized how little he knew about the boy. "What about you, Han? Were you always in New York?"

"Yes. Where are you from?"

David had the feeling that Han was trying to deflect attention away from himself. "We're from Ohio. Came west a few years back, along with everybody else."

Now Elizabeth was curious as well. "Can you tell us a little about your parents, Han?"

Han bit his lip as he tried to think of a way to avoid the question and found nothing. Straightening up a little defiantly, he said, "My mother came here from England. She was an actress."

Elizabeth's horrified eyes shot towards David and he inwardly groaned. He knew how the women in her social circle viewed actresses and it was not with admiration. Elizabeth's friends, like many people, thought that actresses were little better than prostitutes.

David ignored his wife and forced a smile on his face. "Well, that's …" he paused as he fished for a word he could use, "exciting."

He could tell from the expression on Han's face that the boy knew exactly what they were thinking. He tried to think of something to say that would show the boy that David, at least, wasn't going to judge him.

"Did you ever see her in anything?"

An expression of surprise flashed across Han's face. "I saw her play Lady Macbeth once."

"That's a great part. You must have been very proud."

"I guess. I was pretty little, don't remember it much. She used to talk about it all the time, though."

Elizabeth had recovered herself a little and felt she needed to know more. "How old were you when she died?"

Han flushed to the roots of his hair. He should have guessed that they'd ask; as he'd said to Jed, it was a natural question. But telling Jed had been easy compared to this. He was sure he would see the judgement in Elizabeth's eyes.

"She… she didn't die."

Now all three of them stared at him in surprise. David leaned forward and took the boy's cold hand in his own. "She had to give you up?"

"No. Yes. She…" He just needed to say it, and then it would be over with. He'd already said it once that day. He hoped they would accept it as easily as Jed had. "We lost our apartment, couldn't pay anymore. Ma packed a bag and we started walking. After a while, I got hungry. Ma said she'd wait outside with our things while I bought some bread. When I came out, she was gone."

"Oh, Han!" David leaned forward and gathered the boy in his arms. He hugged the boy as if it could make everything alright again, and he felt the hitch of the boy's chest as he tried to suppress a sob. David let him go and lifted his chin. "You've got us now, Han. We're not going to leave you."

He pulled the boy onto his lap and Han sighed with relief.

Then Tom spoke. "What about your pa?"

David silently cursed as he felt Han tense up again. He could see that Elizabeth was also wondering. He was curious too, but after hearing about Han's mother, he'd been hoping they could wait before they upset the boy any further.

"Never had one."

"Did he die?"

David wished Tom would just shut up and stop asking questions. He held Han a little tighter as the boy shrugged, "I don't know. My ma never said much about him."

Tom's mouth dropped open.

Elizabeth considered Han. She wondered if Han's parents had even been married. She was shocked and horrified to hear the truth about Han's parentage, but it wasn't the boy's fault. She felt angry that God would give a child to a woman like that and leave people like her and David childless, but her heart ached for the child.

She was surprised to see worry in David's eyes as he looked at her, waiting for her reaction. Did he really think so little of her? Yes, she had her beliefs and she knew right from wrong, but she wouldn't punish the boy for his parent's failings.

"Well, if your mother didn't feel that he was worth talking about, then we won't either. It's getting late and I'm sure you boys must be tired. Who would like some hot milk before bed?"

Han's mouth dropped open in surprise and David gave his wife such a look of love and gratitude that she felt warmed by it. They shared a smile.

She made hot milk for all of them and they sat quietly drinking, suddenly realizing how tired they were. She kissed Tom goodnight and went to help Han make up his bed on the sofa. David stepped outside to check the barn door was properly closed.

As she tucked the sheets around her new son, Elizabeth realized she had one more question. "Han, how old were you when your mother left?"

"Six."

So, he'd been on his own for two years. She wondered how a mother could do it, leave a child like that. She bent over and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams, Han. Sleep well, it's going to be another busy day tomorrow!"


	11. Excitement and Scandal

**Chapter 11 - Excitement and Scandal**

The next day was Sunday.

Elizabeth was excited to show off her handsome new sons; although she had to admit that while Tom looked strong and handsome, she was a little less excited about Han. He had that underfed, scrawny appearance and seemed to find it impossible to stay tidy for more than five minutes.

When they got to the church, Tom helped her down from the wagon as all eyes watched them. She beamed with pride and began to greet their neighbors, while David and Han followed behind.

As her friends gathered around her, Elizabeth proudly introduced Tom. She could see their admiration of the boy and felt warmed by it. They introduced their children to Tom, although some of them had already met him when he was out with the Curry children. His good looks and easy manner made him instantly popular, and Elizabeth guessed that most of the girls were already in love with him.

She got a little carried away with their praise, and spent so much time showing off Tom that she almost forgot to introduce Han. He was standing patiently back with David, not seeing anything amiss in her behavior.

When she did pull him forward to introduce him, she was surprised to see a decided coolness in their greetings and wondered why.

She saw one of her acquaintances, a woman with a boy of Han's age. "Susan, how lovely to see you! May I introduce Tom and Han? Han is the same age as George. Perhaps they could play together."

Susan gave her an odd look and drew her a little away. In a voice a shade too loud, she said, "Really Elizabeth, I don't think it would be appropriate, do you? A child like that would hardly be a suitable companion in a respectable household. Tom will, of course, be welcome at any time, but the other child… I'm sorry Elizabeth, but a line must be drawn somewhere."

Susan turned and walked away, leaving Elizabeth behind, her cheeks flaming red. She looked around her. It seemed that everybody had heard, and she saw a few heads nodding in agreement.

Maggie appeared at her side with a face like thunder. "Are you alright?"

"I suppose so. Do you know what that was about?"

"It seems everybody's heard about Han's parentage and has decided the worst." Maggie could see the boy was listening to their every word, but it was useless to try and hide it. "I'm sorry, Han. Jed told me and Caleb, but I know he didn't tell anyone else and neither did we. I don't know how they found out."

Tom looked up. "I told some people. I didn't know it was a secret."

For a moment, even Elizabeth looked at him in exasperation.

David groaned. "Who did you tell?"

"Just Adam, Joe and Leah. Oh, and we got talkin' to some other kids while we were out in the woods." At their look, he went on to explain, "Bill, Dan, Thomas and Charlotte."

In fact, thought David, the children of the biggest gossips in the town.

Elizabeth stared at him in horror. "Tom, that really wasn't…" she paused as she tried to find the right words. Even now, she found it hard to discipline her perfect son, "it wasn't very wise. I'm afraid it might make things a little uncomfortable for your brother."

She heard Maggie mutter, "To put it mildly."

The minister, John Elliot, approached them. "Hello everyone. There seems to be some murmuring and more than a few glances thrown your way. Is there anything I should know?"

Elizabeth faltered. John Elliot was a friend, but he was also a man of the cloth; who knew what he would think of their current predicament? "We just adopted a couple of boys. This is Tom."

The minister held out his hand in greeting. "Very pleased to meet you, Tom."

"And... this is Han."

She bit her lip as David gently pushed Han forward. Han stepped forward reluctantly. He hadn't had good experiences with ministers so far in his life. These people weren't the only ones that believed him to be steeped in sin.

Maggie had a lot more faith in their friend, and explained to the minister, "Han's appearance in our community seems to be causing a bit of a stir." She liked John and was happy to confide in him. "Han's mother was an actress and his father never made an appearance. It seems that everyone has heard about it and has been drawing their own conclusions."

The minister looked at the boy. His cheeks were flaming and he looked thoroughly miserable.

In a loud, carrying voice, the reverend said, "Young Mr. Heyes, I'm afraid I must apologize for my congregation. It seems that they've completely forgotten everything I've been trying to teach them about Christian charity and tolerance. I hope you won't let it put you off attending our church. I have some excellent sermons, even if I do say so myself! I'm planning a very good one for next week, something along the lines of 'judge not, that ye be not judged'. What do you think?"

The boy looked up in surprise and his face broke into a smile. Maggie and David exchanged a look of relief.

David put an arm around Han. "Thank you, John!"

They looked around to see that everyone was now pointedly trying not to look as if they were listening.

Edwin Miller, the owner of the pharmacy and another good friend of Maggie's, pulled his wife over to the group. "Mr. Heyes, Mrs. Heyes, won't you introduce us to your boys?"

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief, and was pleased to see that Tom and Han both remembered their manners as they greeted them.

After that, a few others came over to be introduced to Han. There were still a large number of people that didn't - and no-one introduced their children to him - but at least they felt that some people would accept him.


	12. Doctor 'Kid' Curry

**Chapter 12 - Doctor 'Kid' Curry**

The friendships that began on that first day continued to grow as the days went by. Adam, Joseph and Tom went everywhere together, followed frequently by Leah and usually joined by their other friends.

Han and Jed were firm friends. There were still a few days left before school started and the children wanted to make the most of every minute. Once they'd all finished their chores, it was easy for the children to race across the fields to see each other.

Han was now being very careful about his clothes. Maggie dug out some of her boys old clothes for Tom and Han to wear about the farm, but Han was still worried. When they were out of sight of the house, he would pull off his boots and hang them around his neck by the laces, so they wouldn't get scuffed. It wasn't a problem for him; he was used to being barefoot.

He and Jed were running through a field when Han suddenly gasped and clutched his foot. Jed stopped and ran over to him. Blood was dripping through Han's fingers.

"What happened?"

Han spoke through gritted teeth. "Cut my foot on something."

Jed bent down and saw a jagged piece of tin sticking up through the dirt. Han lowered himself to the ground, still squeezing his foot between his hands to try to stop the pain.

Jed sat beside him. "Han, you gotta let go and let me see it, okay?"

As the youngest of three siblings, he'd seen plenty of accidents and knew what to do. Han wasn't used to having someone there to help him, but he trusted his friend. He moved his hands and pushed his foot away from him.

Jed pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and started to wipe the blood away. He whistled. "It's deep. Think you're gonna need stitches. Can you walk?"

Walk? He could barely stand! But he realized that he couldn't sit here in the field all day, so he nodded and stood up. He gasped as he accidentally put weight on it.

Jed rushed to his side and put an arm around his waist. "Put your arm around my shoulder. Yeah, that's it. We're headin' over there."

They walked for a few minutes until they reached the creek.

"Okay, sit down and I'll clean the cut. Cold water always makes it hurt less."

Han sat down gratefully and let his friend take care of him. Jed liked that. His siblings made him feel like he was a stupid baby, but Han treated him like an equal; Han trusted him and listened to him.

Jed lifted the foot from the water and examined it. It had a few flecks of dirt deep in the cut. "This is gonna hurt, sorry."

He cleaned out the embedded dirt as Hannibal gritted his teeth and dug his nails into his palms. Just as he was about to scream for Jed to stop, he felt his foot being put back in the water.

Jed rinsed his handkerchief in the water until it looked clean again, then folded it and wrapped it around his friend's foot. He tied it at the top and then stepped back to inspect his work.

He nodded, satisfied. "Yeah, that should do it. But we need to get home. You okay to walk if I help you?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

They set off like before, at a very slow pace.

"So, your house or mine? Yours' closer."

Han didn't hesitate. "Yours." He didn't want to think about what Elizabeth would say about this.

"Okay." Jed's quick agreement made Han think that he was probably thinking the same thing.

"How d'you learn to do that anyway?"

"I watch Ma whenever one of us gets hurt." He grinned. "Always knew it would come in handy someday."

"Looks like you were right. Maybe you'll grow up to be a doctor!"

"Nah, whoever heard of a doctor called Kid Curry? You were right before, I'm gonna be a sheriff!"

Han shrugged. "Well then, you'll be able to patch up all those outlaws!"

"Yeah, that's right! I'll fix 'em up after I've beaten them with my quick draw!"

Han smiled back at him. "Kid Curry, fastest gun in the west!"

* * *

Eventually, the two boys arrived at the Curry's house.

Maggie saw them from the window and rushed out. "Lord in heaven, what happened?"

"Han cut his foot. We were runnin' through the field and there was a bit of metal stickin' out of the ground."

"Come inside and let me see." She helped Han to a chair in the kitchen. He was as white as a sheet.

"Jed cleaned it up and bandaged it for me."

Maggie looked at the cut and smiled at her son. "He did a good job; it looks nice and clean."

Jed beamed at the praise.

Maggie frowned as she examined his foot. "You're going to need stitches."

Jed nudged Han. "Told ya."

Han looked at her with wide eyes. "Can you do it?"

Maggie shook her head. "You should go to the doctor. He can take care of you better than I can."

"Please, Aunt Maggie!"

"Han, your father will want you to go to the doctor and get it looked at properly."

Han looked pleadingly at her. "He won't mind, please!"

Maggie was puzzled. "Why do you want me to do it anyway?"

Han was silent for a moment. "I don't want a lot of fuss. Elizabeth…" He trailed off, but now she knew what was bothering him. There would be enough drama when Elizabeth heard what had happened, without the added trouble and expense of a doctor's visit.

She sighed. "Alright. Jed, go get my things."

She stood up and reached into the kitchen cabinet and pulled out a small bottle of brandy. Pouring out a measure, she handed the glass to Han. He sniffed it warily.

"Drink it straight down, fast as you can."

Han was worried. "I shouldn't drink. Elizabeth wouldn't like it."

"Well, I'm not doing it without giving you something for the pain. You can either drink it straight down or go to the doctor, which is it to be?"

Han thought for a moment, then quickly downed the drink in one swallow. His face puckered with disgust as he registered the taste.

He pushed away the glass. "People like that?"

Jed agreed. "Yeah, can you believe people ever want to drink that? When I'm grown up, I'm never touching that stuff again."

Maggie ruffled his hair. "All part of my plan! How are you feeling, Han?"

"My head feels strange."

"Alright then, I'll get started."

Even with the alcohol, Han had to grit his teeth against the pain.

At last she pulled back and snipped off the thread. "There, that's done. How are you feeling, Han?"

"'M fine," he said in a whisper.

She leaned forward and gave him a hug. "Alright, let's get you home!"

He started to shake his head.

"Han, if you're about to tell me that you can walk home with no problems then I'm just not going to believe you. You wait here and I'll bring the wagon around in a few minutes."

"But…"

"Are you arguing with me, young man?"

"No, ma'am." He couldn't have argued with her if he'd wanted to; his head was spinning so much that he was having a hard enough time just talking.

"Good, just wanted to make sure."

As she hitched up the wagon, Han leaned his head against the straight back of the kitchen chair. He felt very sleepy and odd.

Jed watched him with concern. "You doin' okay, Han?"

"Yeah. Feel weird. Sleepy," he slurred.

His head slipped a little on the back of the chair and Jed pushed him back up, grinning. "It's the brandy. Makes your head feel like it's swirlin' everywhere."

Han started to nod and thought better of it. "Yeah."

They were quiet for a few minutes until Han spoke again. Maggie was just opening the door when she heard him say, "I love your mother, she's wonderful."

"Yeah, she's the best!"

Han sounded far away and wistful. "I wish…" he trailed away, and Maggie felt a sudden rush of love for the child.

Elizabeth was so completely taken with Tom that she barely seemed to notice Han. Maggie personally thought that Han was worth ten of Tom, twenty even. He was bright, hard working, loyal, and he deserved better than he'd got so far in life. Thank heaven David had found him and brought him home.

By the time they got to his house, Han was sleeping. David, hearing the sound of the wagon, came out to greet them.

His eyebrows rose when he saw Han sleeping next to Maggie. "Hi Maggie. Everything alright?"

"Don't panic, but Han had a bit of a mishap and cut his foot."

Despite her reassurance, David rushed forward. "Does he need a doctor? Why is he sleeping?"

"No. He just needed a few stitches. I gave him a little brandy first." She grinned. "Turns out he's not a big drinker."

David looked at the bandaged foot. "Thanks Mags, but I could have taken him to the doctor and got it done there."

"I know, I told him that. He wanted me to do it."

"But Maggie…"

Jed, still young enough to be tactless, jumped in to defend his mother and his friend. "He was worried about Aunt Elizabeth."

David colored but said nothing.

Maggie shook Han awake. "Han, sweetheart, you're home."

"Hmm?"

David reached up and took the sleepy boy from her. Han smiled up at him and threw his arms around David in a tight hug. David tightened his own arms around the boy, as Han whispered in his ear, "Love you, Pa."

David's heart leapt and he felt tears fill his eyes. It was the first time Han had said that to him. David knew that even though the boy was clearly drunk, he wouldn't have said it if he hadn't meant it.

"Love you too, Han," he whispered back, and the boy beamed with happiness.

David carried him into the parlor and settled him down on the sofa. He unpeeled the bandages to inspect the wound. "Wow, that's a heck of a cut. What happened, Han?"

"We were runnin' and I cut my foot. Jed and Maggie fixed it." He stopped to yawn, "I drank brandy and it made my head feel funny."

Jed giggled and David looked at the boots in the boy's hands. "Why weren't you wearing your boots?"

"Didn't wanna scuff 'em." Han yawned again.

David laid out the blankets for him and Han was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Maggie sat across from him. "Boy certainly can't hold his liquor," she joked.

"I guess not. Jed, thanks for taking care of him. You too, Maggie, thanks for doing that."

"No problem. Sorry I got him drunk. I always give a little liquor to my brood when I have to do something like that. I don't hold with laudanum. You know where you are with a drop of brandy."

David gave her a smile. "Let's just hope that a taste for brandy isn't going to be another way he reminds us of pa!"

"Lord, I hope not!"

Jed was curious. "Why does Han remind you of your pa?"

Maggie thought for a moment, but David got there first. "The eyes, mainly. Same way of looking at things; bright and curious like a magpie, but watchful at the same time."

"Not to mention that smile of his. You're a little like him too, Jed, interested and watchful. Always thinking. You'd have liked pa. I'll tell you about him on the way home. David, we need to be heading back; they'll all be wondering where their dinner is."

After they left, David sat beside his son and watched him sleep. It was a bad cut and would be painful for at least a few days. He didn't need to ask why the boy was worried about scuffing his boots, but David hated that Han thought the boots were more important than his own safety and comfort. He felt a rush of anger towards his wife for her part in that.


	13. Reasons and Responsibilities

**Chapter 13 - Reasons and Responsibilities**

Elizabeth had been out to tea with some of the ladies from church. David went out to take care of the horses and unhook the wagon, and he told her what happened.

"Is he alright? Did he need to go to the doctor?"

David was pleased by her concern and forgot some of his annoyance. "Yes, he's fine. Maggie gave him some brandy and did the stitches herself. He's a little inebriated, I'm afraid, but otherwise fine. He's sleeping it off right now."

She nodded and David led the horses away. Han woke up as she entered the house. She thought again that they really needed to find somewhere more permanent for him to sleep. He shouldn't be sleeping in their parlor in the middle of the day.

She remembered her initial worry that he might be troublesome. It certainly seemed as if that was going to be the case.

Elizabeth saw his sleepy yawn and wrinkled her nose at the smell of alcohol on his breath. "Han, how are you feeling?"

"Feelin' fine, ma'am." His voice had a slightly drunken slur to it.

"Feeling, Han," she said automatically. As she corrected his speech, she wondered why he found it so hard to remember to call her 'ma'. He had no trouble addressing David as 'pa'. Perhaps it was because he'd once had someone else he used to call 'ma'. She decided not to press it. It might feel more natural to him over time.

She moved to the end of the sofa and peeled back the bandage to see his foot. It was a nasty cut and must have hurt a great deal. She didn't like to think of her new son being hurt so soon after being left in their care. Her heart twisted to see his white face with the flush of alcohol tinting his cheeks.

She felt as though she'd already failed the first test of motherhood.

A dozen emotions seemed to be flooding over her. Adopting a child had seemed like such an easy thing to do, but now she was realizing all the things that could happen to a child in her care. Every time her boys were out, she would wonder if they were going to be okay - were they being careful enough, would they take too many risks? Would she have to learn how to stitch up a wound as Maggie could? She swallowed. She didn't think she could ever do that.

She wanted Han to know how seriously she took her responsibilities when it came to his care, and how she was going do her best to make sure that he was safe. She tried to find the right words. Not having any experience with such things, she choose to use the best example she had, and expressed her concern exactly as her mother would have done.

"David told me you cut your foot while running through a field. You really should try to be more careful. You haven't even been here a week and already you've hurt yourself! It was fortunate that Jed was able to help you to his house and Maggie was able to give you the stitches you needed, but what if you had been on your own? What would you have done then?"

David heard the tail end of her lecture and was annoyed. Han's face was flushed and he looked guilty.

"Elizabeth, it isn't his fault. He wouldn't have cut himself if he'd been wearing his boots."

Elizabeth interrupted. "But that's just it, David - why wasn't he wearing his boots? He has good boots that fit him now; he needs to be more responsible."

David felt his anger rise. "He wasn't wearing his boots because he was worried about what you'd say if he scuffed them!"

She looked astonished. "That's ridiculous!"

"It isn't ridiculous, Elizabeth. You made a fuss over him getting dirty on his first day here and he's been trying to keep himself tidy ever since."

"But I haven't said anything since then, not once! I even gave them clothes they could play in, I did just what Maggie told me!"

"That doesn't stop him from worrying!"

"But I never mentioned it again! After Maggie talked to me, I even laughed when Tom came home with his clothes messed up!"

David finally lost his temper. "That's just it! You told him off, but you laughed when Tom did the same thing! You never told him that it was okay or that you overreacted!"

She was speechless. Her parents never apologized or backed down, her father always said it was a sign of weakness. She didn't want her children to think that she was weak, she wanted to be strong for them. Then she thought of the countless times she had known that her mother was wrong; the countless times she had cried herself to sleep for something that wasn't her fault.

She turned to look at her son. He was watching them, horrified that he had caused so much trouble.

Elizabeth sat on the side of the sofa and lifted his chin so that she could look in his eyes. "Were you worried about your boots?"

He wasn't sure what to say. The truthful answer would only upset her further, and his head felt too fuzzy and muddled to convincingly tell a lie.

She saw the confusion in his eyes and she sighed. "Han, you're more important to us - to me - than a pair of boots. You do know that, don't you?"

Han nodded. His head was fuzzy and his foot was throbbing. He didn't know what she was saying, but he would agree to anything if it would stop them fighting. He didn't want his new family to argue anymore.

Elizabeth smiled, pleased that everything had been resolved so easily. She leaned forward and planted a small kiss on the boy's forehead. He yawned again and she winced as a waft of alcohol hit her nose. "Get some sleep, Han. I'm afraid you're going to feel quite miserable in the morning!"

She turned to David, still smiling. "There! That's settled. I'd best start making the dinner. Tom will be home soon and he'll be hungry!"

David watched her as she bustled about the kitchen. He wasn't convinced that everything had been resolved, but he could see that she was trying her best. He would try talking to Han tomorrow. Hopefully, over time Elizabeth and Han would come to an understanding, but until then, he would do everything in his power to keep the peace between them.


	14. Reading Between the Lines

**Chapter 14 - Reading Between the Lines**

As Elizabeth had predicted, Han felt horrible the next morning.

He woke up later than usual to the smell of bacon. His stomach churned and he made a little moan.

David came over to him. "Morning, Han! How are you feeling?"

Han tried to sit up and quickly gave up the attempt. The light was too bright and he quickly closed his eyes. In a near whisper, he said, "Head hurts."

He missed seeing David's sympathetic grin. "Maggie was right, you really don't have a head for alcohol, do you? You'll feel better when you've had something to eat and drink."

Han gave another low moan and buried his head beneath the sheets.

This time David couldn't help but laugh. "Trust me, I've seen more than a couple of hangovers. You'll live!"

Elizabeth walked over to the sofa, pulled back Han's sheets and ruffled his hair. "Come on, it's time you got up! Tom's almost finished already. I imagine you'll be a bit unsteady this morning, so David will help you to wash. That should help you feel better! Then you can eat some breakfast."

Han sat up slowly, shivering. Looking plaintively at David, he said, "Feel sick."

"I know. But trust me, some toast and eggs will help. And your mother's right - a little cold water on your face will wake you up."

He put his arms around the boy and helped him to the sink where Han could wash his face. They were right, Han realized, the cold water did help.

"Better?"

Han started to nod and thought better of it. David pulled out a chair and Han sat at the table across from Tom.

His brother was grinning as he wolfed down his breakfast. "Bacon's good!" he said mischievously, waving a forkful in front of Han.

"Tom!" Elizabeth frowned at her boy, unimpressed with his teasing. "It's not Han's fault that he has a hangover, but let this be a lesson to you! Drinking alcohol may seem fun at the time, but just look at the results!"

She put a plate of toast and scambled eggs in front of Han and looked doubtfully at David. "It doesn't seem like enough. Are you sure he shouldn't have some bacon as well?"

Han went green at the thought of it and David saw his color change. "Very sure. He needs to line his stomach, not empty it!"

The breakfast did help, but Han still felt miserable. He promised himself that he was never going to touch alcohol again if he could help it.

* * *

A little after breakfast time, Jed came to check on his friend. David led him into the house where Han was sitting against the sofa, his arms around his legs and his chin resting on his knees. Han brightened when he saw his friend.

"You alright, Han? You look awful!" Jed sat on the floor beside his friend.

David explained, "He has a hangover."

Jed was surprised. "But Han, you only had a little! Ma gives us brandy all the time for stuff like that. She even puts it on our teeth when we have toothache. And when we have a cold she gives us whiskey. That tastes even worse!"

Han shook his head. "I've never had any before."

"Never?"

"Don't think so. Pretty sure I'd remember if I had."

"You get used to it."

Han started to shake his head and then stopped as it throbbed. "I'm never going to have any ever again!"

David grinned. "I'll remind you of this moment when you're all grown up! What's that you've got there, Jed?"

"Ma said Han wouldn't be up to running about today, so I brought a book to read. It's got great pictures."

"Oh?" Han leaned forward, interested. He hadn't had any opportunities to read for pleasure.

David smiled to see the two heads bent over a book. "Well, I've got work to do, so I'll leave you to your book. "'Bye, boys."

* * *

Jed pulled the book onto his lap and started to turn the pages. "I love this book. The others tease me and tell me it's too babyish but I don't care, I like it. Look."

He turned to a page with a drawing of a tree, it's branches pulled down by the weight of apples. A duck swam on the surface of a small pond beside it. "Isn't that pretty?"

"Yeah."

Jed started to run his finger along the words at the bottom of the page. "The apple tree is by the pond. The duck swims in the pond under the s-h-a-d-e - _shade_." He looked at Han, shamefaced. "I can never remember that word. Sorry." He read on. "The duck swims in the pond under the shade of the tree."

Han said nothing. He kept his eyes fixed on the page. He hadn't known the word either. Or 'swims'. Trying to keep his tone casual, he asked, "Does Leah like this book?"

"No, I told you, she thinks it's babyish. She keeps telling me I shouldn't be reading easy books like this one."

Han took the book from him and turned the pages. He knew a lot of the words, but not all of them. If this book was too young for Jed, then what did that mean? He hadn't realized that he was staring at a page until Jed said, "Oh yeah, I like this one!" Again, he pulled his finger along the page. "The boy keeps fire-flies - _fireflies_ \- in a jar."

The illustration showed a boy staring at what seemed to be little bursts of light inside a jar.

Han stared at the word Jed had just spelled out. _Fireflies_. He felt a sudden burst of anger. He didn't even know what fireflies were, how could he have known the word?

He'd never considered before how his education might compare with other boys of his age. At the orphanage, there were plenty of boys that couldn't read at all, so he'd always thought he was doing pretty well. He'd was able to read signs and things like that, although he could never read the newspapers he'd found. The print was so small, he couldn't pick out the words very well.

This was the first time he'd realized there might be a problem. If six-year-old Jed could easily read a book that Han couldn't, then Han must be very far behind indeed.

Han was lost in thought when he heard Jed say, "Han, you okay?"

He smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jed noticed that Han was very quiet after that. Perhaps he still felt bad from the brandy. After about an hour, Jed closed the book and stood up. Han looked up in surprise.

"I should probably go and let you rest." He couldn't help the note of disappointment in his voice. He'd hoped Han would like the book just as much as he did.

Han watched him as he started to walk away. He'd never had a friend like Jed before and now he'd upset him. Han quickly came to a decision; if he could tell anyone, he could tell Jed.

Besides, school started in two days. They'd all know sooner or later anyway.

Face flaming, Han blurted out, "I can't read as well as you!"

There, he'd said it. He watched Jed's face for his reaction. Would he think Han was stupid?

Jed froze and stared at his friend. He could see how much the confession had cost Han, but he couldn't think what to say. Han was two years older and this was a book that Jed should have grown out of.

Han continued, "You can read all these words, but I don't know a lot of them! I thought I was okay! I can read better than most of the kids I know, but now…"

Jed realized he had to say something. "Hey, it's okay! Mrs. Benton's really nice and everyone says she's a really good teacher. She'll help you."

"But what about pa? He thinks I'm smart, he's said so! What'll he do when he finds out I'm a dummy?"

Jed looked indignant. "You ain't a dummy! He's right, you are smart. Look at all the things you know and the stories you tell! Couldn't do that if you were stupid!"

"I told Elizabeth I could read and write. She'll think I lied to her."

Neither of the boys thought it was odd that he called David 'pa', but used Elizabeth's name.

Jed sat back down and opened the book again. "We'll work on it together. I bet you pick it up real fast!"

They spent the next hour or so working through the book, with Jed teaching Han how to sound out the words until they made sense.

Finally, he closed the book again. "See, I knew you could do it!"

Han grimaced. "Yeah, but it was just one book and you said it was an easy one. What'll I do when school starts?"

"I can carry on helping you." He hesitated. "If you want." After all, Han might not like being taught by a boy that was two years younger.

Han stared at him in surprise. "Course I want! You'd do that for me?"

"Sure! We're friends, ain't we? That's what friends do, they help each other out."

"Seems like it's just you doin' - doing - stuff for me all the time. Haven't had the chance to do anything for you yet."

Jed grinned. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll think of somethin'! Besides, I like it. Everyone else treats me like a baby. No-one ever listens to me."

"That's 'cause they're stupid."

This time Jed laughed. "I know, I keep tellin' 'em!"


	15. A Not-So-Clean Slate

**Chapter 15 - A Not-So-Clean Slate**

Han was very nervous on the first day of school.

The orphanage made sure the children attended school regularly, but they had too many children and too few teachers to be able to do more than teach them the basics. There was no chance of a child receiving individual attention. Thanks to his afternoon with Jed, Han now knew he would be far behind the other children.

Tom and Han met the Curry children and they all walked to school together. Adam, Joseph and Leah had already introduced Tom to their friends, so he already knew many of the students.

Jed, although well-liked by everybody, had no close friends before Han. It wasn't that he was standoffish; it was just that he didn't know many children of his age and he was careful about who he spent his time with. He liked to be quiet sometimes and use his imagination. Most of the children he knew were more like Adam and Joe, and he found himself peaceably trying to do what they wanted to do. He soon got tired of it.

Han was the first friend he'd known that understood that sometimes you could just sit quietly thinking and enjoy the day. He and Han both liked to talk, but they could be quiet too.

But it meant Jed didn't have a large number of friends to introduce Han to beforehand.

Despite the minister's words, none of the church people had introduced their children to Han, so apart from Tom and the Curry children, he wouldn't know anyone. He wasn't overly concerned; living in the orphanage had got him used to meeting new people. He was also wise enough to prefer one good friend to a large number of casual friends.

The children filed into the small schoolhouse. The returning students quickly found seats and the new children waited at the front of the class.

Besides Jed, there were two other children starting school for the first time, a brother and sister. They had an older sister in the class and were already well known to most people. Mrs. Benton welcomed them to the class and pointed them to desks beside each other.

Then she welcomed Jed. She'd known him for a long time, having met him many times with his family. She introduced him and he ran to an empty desk. She smiled at his enthusiasm.

Then she turned to Tom and Han. Since she hadn't met them before, she spoke quietly to them before introducing them to the class. "Hello Tom, Hannibal. It's very nice to have you here. My name's Mrs. Benton."

Han cleared his throat. "Please, ma'am, could you call me Han?"

Miss. Benton could certainly understand why he wouldn't want to go by Hannibal. "Of course! Han it is. Now, I don't want you to feel too nervous on your first day, so I thought you might like to sit by your cousins. Tom, I imagine that you'd like to be next to Adam?"

Tom grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

She saw that Adam had already saved him a seat.

"And Han? Would you like to sit next to Joe?"

"Please, ma'am… could I sit by Jed?"

She was surprised and pleased. She'd assumed that being older he'd be closer to the others; Jed always seemed like a bit of a loner. She was pleased to think that he'd found a friend at last. She liked Jed; he was a bright and imaginative child.

"Of course you may, Han." She turned to face the class. "Welcome, everybody! I hope you all had an enjoyable summer. Children, I'd like to introduce you to the two newest additions to our community - this is Tom and his brother, Han."

One of the older children at the back of the class, a friend of Adam's and Joe's, snickered. "Hannah-Belle!"

The rest of the class giggled but Han didn't react. It wasn't the first time someone had teased him about his name and it wouldn't be the last.

Mrs. Benton was not happy to hear them teasing the new boy already. "Bill Evans, that's enough of that! One more remark from you and you will stay behind after class." In a softer tone, she said, "Tom, you can go to your seat. Emily, if you would move over here, Han can sit there. Thank you."

The two boys quickly settled into their seats and Jed gave Han a happy grin.

The lessons began.

* * *

"Class, today I'd like all of you to begin reading through your readers. If there are any words you don't know, please copy them onto your slate."

She waited until she could see them all reading and then started to walk around the classroom. Most of the students had one or two words written down in a neat cursive script. She went over to Tom to see how he was doing. He had a few words written down in a messy scrawl, but seemed to be spending the majority of the time grinning and whispering with Adam and Joe. She wouldn't say anything yet, not on his first day. If the behavior continued, she would take him aside and speak to him later.

She moved over to Han. His eyes were down and he was blushing furiously. Jed glanced at him worriedly, as Han laboriously traced out words in awkward capital letters. As she appeared at his shoulder, he leaned further over his slate, trying to hide it from view. Gently, she put her hand on his shoulder and leaned over to examine his slate. His writing was terrible.

She frowned. Was it just his writing that was bad or was his reading equally poor? She didn't want to embarrass the boy by making him read in front of the class, but she had to know if he was literate. She pointed to a word and asked him quietly, "Han, do you know this word?"

In an equally low voice, he answered, "Have, ma'am."

"And this one?"

"Apple."

"What about this one?"

He stared at it for a few moments and then shook his head, defeated.

"It's alright, don't worry. You can clean your slate and stop writing now."

She didn't want the other children to see his slate and tease him about it. It seemed they were already teasing him about his name.

He nodded and wiped his slate clean.

* * *

When they stopped for lunch, she asked Han to wait behind. She saw Jed give him a worried look. "It's alright, Jed, he'll be out in a moment. I just want to talk to him for a minute."

When the classroom was empty, she handed him his reader and asked him to start reading. He took it from her and started to read, hesitantly. Despite his obvious worry, his reading wasn't too bad, although nowhere near the right level for his age.

Then she asked him to write a sentence on the board.

He bit his lip and began to write in large, untidy capital letters. After a couple of laboriously written words, she stopped him. "Alright, Han, that's enough."

It was just as she'd thought; the child could barely write. "I'm sorry, Han, but I'm going to move you into a lower class. I think you might be more comfortable using the same reader as Jed."

In truth, even the younger children could write better, but she didn't want him to feel too disheartened. It seemed he was already being teased and she knew the boy would suffer further taunting about this.

He flushed. "Please, ma'am... I can do it, really I can!"

"I'm sorry, Han. Your reading isn't too bad, but it's not where it should be. And your writing needs a lot of work. You'll find it easier to learn if you're not struggling to keep up with a book that's beyond your level."

"I'll work harder! Me and Jed have been practicing, he's been helping me!" His eyes were round and imploring.

She felt so sorry for him, this was obviously hard for him. "I'm glad to hear it, but I'm sorry, Han. It really is the best thing for you right now."


	16. The Actress' Honor

**Chapter 16 - The Actress' Honor**

Han walked out to the schoolyard, dejected.

Jed ran up to him. "What's wrong?"

Han looked around and then moved the two of them away from the others. When he was sure they couldn't be overheard, they sat down with their backs against a tree. Jed looked at Han inquiringly.

"Mrs. Benton's gonna put me in a lower class. She's giving me the same reader as you. Says I'm not where I should be."

Jed felt bad for his friend. "Well, ya did miss a lot of school."

"I know."

At that moment, Bill Evans walked over to them with a couple of his friends. "Hey, Hannah-Belle!"

His voice carried to the other students and they watched with interest.

"Did Mrs. Benton want to know why you had a girl's name, Hannah-Belle?"

The watching children giggled, but Han said nothing. Adam and Joe had been teasing him about his name since they'd first met, and even before that, in the orphanage, he had to endure a lot of ridicule about it.

Bill was annoyed by the lack of response. He didn't like being ignored. "Well, Hannah-Belle?"

Han shrugged and continued to say nothing. The bell rang for class and so he and Jed started to make their way back. The others stood by, waiting to see what would happen.

Mrs. Benton came to the door just as Bill asked, in loud, carrying voice, "Hey, is it true that your ma was a whore?"

There was a sudden silence in the schoolyard.

Bill Evans was a known bully and they expected him to tease the new boy, but this was going too far… to call someone's mother a whore!

Everybody held their breath. Even Mrs. Benton, coming to the doorway of the schoolhouse, found herself frozen in place by the gravity of the insult. They all looked toward the new boy to see what he would do.

In fact, they were so busy looking at Han, they were completely unprepared for what happened next.

Six-year-old Jed Curry let out a yell and flew at Bill, kicking and punching with as much force as he could muster. Like everyone else, the older boy was so surprised that for a moment he simply stood there, taking the blows.

He recovered himself first, trying to push the boy away from him. He didn't have a problem with hitting a younger boy, but this was the brother of one of his best friends and only six years old.

Jed was unstoppable. As he struck the other boy, he yelled, "You take that back! Take that back!"

Mrs. Benton saw that Han was moving towards the two boys and realized that she needed to act before this turned into an proper brawl. Before she had time to act, she was surprised to see Han reach forward and try to separate his friend from the older boy.

Bill, who saw Han approach, struck out to defend himself against the other boy,s and accidentally hit Jed in the nose as Han pulled the younger boy away.

There was a gasp from the watching crowd.

Picking a fight with the eight-year-old newcomer was one thing, but striking six-year-old Jed Curry was quite another. Everybody liked Jed; not only were his brothers and sister popular, but the boy himself was always friendly and his angelic looks made all the girls in the class dote on him.

Bill stared in horror at what he'd done. He saw Han pull out a handkerchief and put it to his friend's nose, tilting the boy's head back as he did so.

Bill felt all eyes were on him. "Hey kid, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!"

Jed glared at him.

Mrs. Benton stepped forward and cleared her throat. "Children, go inside. Open your readers and start reading from where you left off. If I hear one sound from the classroom, you will all wait behind for an hour after class. Han, you and Jed stay here."

Heads down, the children hurried back inside. Han helped Jed to sit down and hovered over him, worried. In a gentle voice, Mrs. Benton asked, "Jed, are you alright?"

In a voice muffled by the handkerchief that Han was pinching over his nose, Jed answered, "Yeth, Mith."

"Han, please move the handkerchief so I can he how badly he was hurt."

She looked at the boy's nose. The bleeding had already slowed. She'd been a teacher long enough to know that it wasn't serious, although he'd have an impressive bruise there tomorrow.

"Will you be alright to continue with your classes, or would you like Han or one of your brothers to take you home?"

Jed was tempted. He knew that he wasn't hurt badly enough to go back home, but the teacher was offering to let him go. He and Han could play for the rest of the day...

He realized that his mother would soon hear about this. She would not be happy to think that on his first day of school, he'd got into a fight and then gone to play with Han.

He sighed, resigned. "I'm okay."

Mrs. Benton was pleased. She'd guessed some of what he was thinking and was glad he'd decided to stay.

"Alright. Take a few minutes to stop the bleeding and then Han can help you to clean up." She paused for a moment as she thought of something else. "Han, are you alright?"

Han looked up puzzled. "He didn't hit me, ma'am."

"No, I mean about… well, what he said."

Han looked down at the ground. "Yes. I'm fine."

She watched him for a moment, appraising him. Then she nodded. "Alright. Come in when you're ready."

After she'd gone, Han turned to Jed. "Do you have a handkerchief?"

Jed nodded and pulled one out of his pocket.

"Okay. You hold this one here and I'll go and wet this one."

He ran to the small water pump near the outhouse and soaked the cloth thoroughly. Then he ran back to Jed and started to wipe away the blood.

After a few minutes, he asked, "Why d'you do that?"

"He inthulted your mother!" Jed said indignantly through the handkerchief.

"Yeah, but… why?"

Jed pulled the handkerchief away and stared at his friend. "You're my friend. He shouldn'ta said what he did!"

Han put his chin on his knees and stared across the fields. "It might be true."

"Han!"

Han shrugged and tried to keep his voice steady. "I don't know if they were married. She wore a ring, but that don't mean nothin'."

Jed put an arm around his friend. "Doesn't matter. You don't say things like that about someone's mother."

"Even if it's true?"

Often, Han had noticed that Jed had a gift for getting right to the heart of a matter and just saying what needed to be said. That happened now.

Jed stared at him as if he was an idiot and said, with no trace of humor, "Jeez Han! 'Specially if it's true!"

* * *

They didn't know what had been said in their absence, but the classroom was quiet when they returned.

Mrs. Benton gave them a welcoming smile as they walked back to their seats. "Feeling better, Jed?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good! Now, the younger children will continue reading quietly while the rest of us begin with our math lessons."

There was a collective groan.

"Enough of that! Now let's begin."


	17. Divisions

**Chapter 17 - Divisions**

David was starting to notice something he didn't like about his new family; they seemed to be divided.

Elizabeth seemed to give most of her attention to Tom. She wasn't unkind to Han; she just didn't seem to notice him much unless she was criticizing him about something. At the same time, she barely seemed to notice Tom's faults.

Tom was all she talked about and thought about. She fussed over him and asked him endless questions about his day and what he'd been doing.

Elizabeth couldn't believe that she could have such a perfect son as Tom; she loved taking him out with her and showing him off to her friends. She was as proud of him as if she'd given birth to him herself.

Although David couldn't understand the extent of her obsession with her new son, he did understand something of it, because he was surprised by how much he loved Han.

Tom may have been Elizabeth's dream child, but David couldn't help but prefer Han. For a start, he saw Han as a real person, not the fantasy of perfection that Beth had built up around Tom.

Han had his faults, certainly. He got carried away by his imagination and the boy seemed to find trouble everywhere.

He was clever - which was part of the problem - but David was proud of how hard the boy was studying for school.

Han was so upset when Mrs. Benton put him into the lower class that David had gone to see her. The teacher explained that though she felt bad about putting the boy down, she had no other choice. To David, she confided that Han would probably still struggle with the work at Jed's level.

Han's reading wasn't too bad - it was below average, but passable for the lower level - but his handwriting was so bad that he could barely write his name. He was well behind the rest of the class. As for the rest of his education, it had mostly been ignored.

When David questioned Han about it, he learned that when Han was in the orphanage, they had simply placed him in the class appropriate for his age group. Since there weren't enough people there for individual attention, his deficiencies had been ignored, especially since he was one of the quieter students.

David hugged the boy and told him there was no need to feel self-conscious. They would work on it together and he would help Han with anything he needed.

They were all surprised when they saw how quickly Han could pick things up. Within the first week, his reading began to improve and, although his writing would need a lot of work, his vocabulary and composition were good. David rolled his eyes when he heard that; he'd already discovered that Han could tell a good story when he wanted to.

Mathematics was a subject that had always been neglected before, but soon proved to be his best and favorite subject. He was a natural. David glowed with pride when Han's teacher told him how well he was progressing.

Tom may have been impressive to look at, but he wasn't very clever and he wasn't studious. While Tom sat at the table each night and regaled Elizabeth with stories about his day, Han would take out his books and try to study.

After the first couple of days, weary of trying to tune out Tom's chatter, Han took his books to the barn and climbed up to the hayloft, where he was able to concentrate better. David would find him there, frowning over his slate and engrossed in his books.

David would look to see what he was working on and try to help him. They spent a lot of time practicing his writing. David loved to see the delighted smile on Han's face when the boy learned something new.

That was when he realized that he and Han would sit in the hayloft - usually studying, but sometimes just talking - while Elizabeth sat in the kitchen, hanging on Tom's every word.

* * *

Once he realized what was happening, David decided he needed to bring them together as a family. He persuaded Han to return with him to the kitchen, but it didn't work. Instead of sitting together as a family, Tom would talk endlessly (about nothing at all, it seemed to David), while Beth would smile and nod and make the required responses. Any attempt by David to turn the conversation was dismissed as an interruption and Han would frown in frustration as he tried to concentrate on his schoolwork over the chatter.

David noticed that Elizabeth's interactions with Han seemed to consist almost exclusively of correcting his speech, telling him to wash, tidy his clothes and do his chores.

The latter was an especially sensitive topic for David. Tom rarely finished his chores and Han frequently ended up finishing them for him. The first time David saw Han doing that, he'd been furious. He'd wondered why Han was working so late into the evening when he realized what Han was doing. When David questioned the boy, Han told him that he didn't mind doing the chores because Elizabeth liked to talk to Tom after school.

David had been angry for two reasons. First, because it was clear that Elizabeth's interest was in Tom alone and secondly, because - although David would never have said it in front of Han - Han was younger, smaller and not as strong as Tom. Han was four years younger and still had that underfed, scrawny look. Even though they tried to feed him up as much as they could, a few short weeks couldn't compensate for years of being hungry.

When David confronted Elizabeth about it, she defended Tom, saying that they had managed before without two boys, and - unlike many - they hadn't adopted the children for free labor. While David certainly agreed - he'd heard of some of the abuses adopted children suffered through - he didn't feel that expecting the boys to do a few chores fell into that category. And Elizabeth seemed to be fine with Han doing more than his fair share.

They descended into arguing and nothing had been resolved.

No-one liked the tense atmosphere in the house, but it seemed to affect Han most of all. He always seemed to be worried that any change or unpleasantness would result in him being sent back. Since the whole thing had begun because he wanted Han to be happy, David decided to apologize and leave things the way they were.

It wasn't right and it wasn't fair, but Han enjoyed working around the farm. David took on some of Tom's chores so that Han wouldn't be working all the time. Often, they would do the chores together and they enjoyed spending the time together. Sometimes, Jed would join in and the three of them would run around, chasing each other with handfuls of hay or splashing water until they collapsed in laughter.


	18. Grandpa Curry

**Chapter 18 - Grandpa Curry**

About a week after the boys started school, Elizabeth received a letter telling her that her parents were coming to meet their new grandchildren.

She was sitting holding the letter, gazing off into the distance when David walked in and saw her. "Anything wrong?"

"I got a letter from my parents. They're coming to visit. They should be here next Friday and they plan to be here for a month."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Although David had his own feelings about his in-laws, he knew Elizabeth loved her parents.

She bit her lip. "They're coming to meet the boys."

"So?" He sat down and took her hand.

"I wonder what they'll think. I know they hoped… Well, they didn't expect their grandchildren to be adopted. I can't help but wonder if they'll be disappointed in me."

David leaned in and hugged her. "Sweetheart, it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. Sometimes, these things just don't happen. You know that, so do they."

She sighed. "I suppose."

"And look at our boys! They'll love them, just as we do."

Even as he spoke, David felt a moment of worry. The Sheffields were very hidebound in their ways. They believed there was a right way to do everything. Tom was going to be enough of a problem with his easy American manners, so different from their strict English upbringing. He could only imagine what they would think of Han, who was so rough around the edges.

He could tell that Elizabeth was thinking the same thing when she slowly answered, "Yes…"

* * *

Their lives turned upside down from that moment. Elizabeth began desperately to try to get her house and her family ready to face the scrutiny of her parents.

Everything had to be cleaned. Windows were washed, furniture polished and floors scrubbed. Linens were washed and aired, and silver and brass polished until it gleamed.

It didn't end there.

Every mealtime became an ordeal. Even Tom and David faced criticism about the way they ate and spoke, but it seemed to Han that nothing he did was right.

He kept tryin' (trying, corrected Elizabeth's voice in his head) to hold his fork correctly, to make sure that he didn't eat with his hands and to remember to use his napkin, but it didn't end there.

He needed to sit up straight and not fidget. He shouldn't put his elbows on the table. He should only speak when spoken to and, when he did speak, he should never speak with his mouth full. He needed to talk and eat more slowly. The list seemed to be endless, and even Tom and David were tired of it.

Han was dreading the visit.

* * *

When Francis Curry heard through the grapevine about the Sheffields planned visit, he thought it sounded like a fine idea. He wanted to see his family, but was getting too old to feel comfortable travelling on his own. The two families still lived close to each other, so he took himself over to the Sheffields house. Turning the conversation to the visit, he soon managed to invite himself along. When they discussed it later, neither of the Sheffields could quite work out how it had happened.

Maggie was delighted when she heard about it. She loved her father-in-law, and the children would be happy to see their old grandpa. She made up two straw ticks for Adam and Joseph to sleep on in the hayloft so that Grandpa Curry could have their room.

Elizabeth heard her plan and decided to do the same thing with her boys. The two mattresses were placed in the hayloft in readiness for the day that her parents would arrive. She would sleep in Tom's room and David could take Han's usual spot on the sofa. She did curse her laziness in not clearing out the other room yet, but Han seemed happy where he was, and she really didn't know where she would put everything without that room for storage. She made a mental note to talk to David about building on to the house, once everything had settled down again.

She felt happier when she knew where she could put everyone. Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

Three days before their expected date of arrival, she was surprised to see a wagon pulling into the yard. She ran out to meet them.

A young man she recognized from town helped everyone down and unloaded their bags, and she waited patiently as her father handed him some coins.

As the wagon rode away, she kissed them both and turned to the third member of their group.

"Mr. Curry, how lovely to see you again," she said insincerely. She had never cared much for Caleb's disreputable father. He and Joseph Heyes had been great friends and she had heard about some of their exploits.

She called for Tom. He appeared quickly from the kitchen, where he had been eating a slice of apple pie.

"Mother, Father - this is Tom, your new grandson."

Tom stepped forward, tall and beautiful, his hair gleaming gold in the sunshine. She beamed with pride.

Tom held out his hand. "Mrs. Sheffield, Mr. Sheffield, it's lovely to meet you,' he said, exactly as Elizabeth had taught him.

Elizabeth was delighted to see that they were as taken with the boy as she was.

Her mother held out her own hand, "Dear boy, please call us Grandmother and Grandfather. We're delighted to meet you."

They looked around. "Where's David and the other boy?"

Elizabeth's smile dimmed a little. "We didn't expect you so soon! David is out tending to the cattle and Han is cleaning out the barn with Jed. Jed Curry, that is," she explained, turning and giving a smile to Mr. Curry.

He perked up instantly. "My grandson's here? Good! I haven't seen him in a long time. The barn you say?"

He turned and started to walk in that direction and to her horror, her parents began to follow. She had planned on taking them inside and giving them tea, while Tom found Han and gave him a chance to clean himself up.

As they approached the stable, they could hear shouts of laughter from inside. Through the open door, Francis Curry saw his grandson duck away as another boy threw a pile of straw in his direction. Curry stepped back just in time; but the Sheffields moved closer to see the cause of the commotion, just as the hay flew through the doorway.

It landed directly on top of them.

There was a moment of horrified silence, broken by Curry's loud bark of laughter. Elizabeth stared in horror as her parents stood there, covered from head to toe in straw.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She started to brush the straw from their clothes and hair as Curry bellowed with laughter and Tom bit his cheek to stop himself from joining in.

Jed rushed into the arms of the laughing man. "Grandpa Curry!"

Curry lifted the boy into his arms and squeezed him affectionately. "Jed! Why, you're growing like a weed!"

Han stood back, stricken. Over the past week, Elizabeth had drilled it into him that he had to be on his best behavior when her parents arrived, and the first moment he had seen them, he had showered them in hay.

As Curry returned his grandson to the ground, he saw the other boy and his breath caught for a moment.

He moved forward and lifted the boy's chin so he could see his face. "Well, as I live and breathe. If you aren't the spit of Joe Heyes!"

He saw the boy frown at the unfamiliar expression. "Haven't Maggie or David ever told you that you look just like their father?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Call me Grandpa Curry, that's what all the children call me."

Han smiled. He'd never had a grandpa, but if he had, this man, with his laughing eyes and easy manner, was exactly what he would have wanted.

Elizabeth stepped forward. The nervousness she always felt in front of her parents made her tone sharper than it should have been. "Han, what on earth were you doing? Look at what you've done!"

Han couldn't do anything else but look, as his new grandparents stood before him, covered from head to toe in hay.

He hung his head. "I'm sorry. We were playing and I didn't think…"

"Evidently!" injected Mr.. Sheffield. "Elizabeth, the child should be beaten! Look at us!"

Curry turned to them in shock. "Reginald, he didn't do it deliberately - the boys were playing! We weren't even expected today, how could he have known we'd suddenly appear?"

"Nonetheless, the boy was playing when he was clearly meant to be doing his chores."

Elizabeth stepped between the two men. As annoyed as she was by the whole incident, she didn't intend to beat the boy when he had been hard at work. She was very aware that cleaning out the stable was one of Tom's chores and he should have done it three days ago.

"Actually Father, cleaning out the stable isn't one of Han's chores. He was just trying to help."

Han shot her a look - grateful, but disbelieving. She found herself wondering at his surprise. Did he really think so little of her that he thought she would beat him for an accident? She knew that she should have been better about making Tom do his chores, and she appreciated that Han was cleaning so that Tom wouldn't have to.

'Han, come here."

He stepped forward reluctantly. His hair was tousled and he had dirt on his face. His clothes were covered in dirt and straw. Han wasn't a boy that could stay tidy for long at the best of times and cleaning out the stable was a messy job.

Elizabeth put out her hand and saw his hesitation. She saw that his hands were filthy. Taking a step forward, she grasped his hand firmly, pulling him forward.

"Mother, Father, this is Han. Han, these are my parents. You can call them Grandmother and Grandfather."

She held his hand firmly in hers. If he couldn't offer it, they couldn't refuse to shake it.

Disastrously, Han forgot everything he'd been taught. He stared at the ground and muttered, "Hello."

Elizabeth's parents stared at him in distaste and he wilted even more under their gaze.

Curry felt his blood boil, but making sure that his annoyance couldn't be seen, he stepped forward and embraced the boy. "I imagine the others will want to clean up a little; but I'll stay here and help you boys, if that's alright, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth nodded, grateful for his intervention. She surprised everyone, including herself, when she planted a small kiss on the top of Han's head before she led her parents away.

Curry turned back to the boys. "Well, boys, let's get this job finished! Jed, what have you been up to?"

Jed proceeded to tell his grandpa all his news. Curry couldn't help but notice that Han's name came up a lot in his stories. It reminded him of the friendship he had shared with his old friend Joe. After a while, Han seemed to feel comfortable enough to join in and the stable was filled with laughter, as the three of them shared stories.

* * *

David came back and heard the laughter in the stable. Grinning, he walked inside only to be surprised by the sight of Curry. "Francis Curry! What are you doing here already?"

"I persuaded the Sheffields to leave a few days earlier. They're inside."

"Elizabeth's parents are here? I should go and say hello." He frowned. "Han, why aren't you inside with the rest of them?"

Han lowered his head. "I… I was playing with Jed and I… I…"

David felt his heart sink and he sat down on a nearby bale of hay. "What happened?"

Han lowered his head even further and reddened. "I threw some hay at Jed and... and..."

"And?" He knew he didn't want to hear this.

Curry stepped forward and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Jed ducked out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, the Sheffields weren't so lucky."

David groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Oh, Han!"

"Sure, it wasn't the boys fault. They were only playing."

David lifted his head and tried to smile. "I know that. It's just… Well, you know what they're like."

Curry nodded. "Didn't I just travel all the way from Ohio with them?"

David held out a hand to Han and the boy shuffled forward, only to be pulled into a hug.

"Are you alright, Han?"

Han nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Grandpa Curry's right, it's not your fault." He winked at Jed. "If it's anyone's fault, it's obviously Jed's fault for ducking at the wrong moment!"

They all laughed and David pulled Han onto his lap. "All the same, I'm afraid you're not going to have the best time of it now. They're not the easiest of people to get along with."

That might have been the greatest understatement David had ever uttered.


	19. Joshua Heyes

**Chapter 19 - Joshua Heyes**

Although the Sheffields were getting along very well with Tom - whatever his other faults may have been, the boy knew how to charm people - their obvious disapproval of Han was plain to see.

It wasn't long before they discovered the truth of his ignoble parentage and were horrified, immediately assuming - like everyone else - that his mother was unmarried and may even have been a woman of ill repute.

Unlike Elizabeth, they were quick to ascribe the mother's sins to the boy, and they constantly chided him for everything he did. He began to think that Elizabeth had been going easy on him.

He talked too much and too fast, he slouched, his hair was always messy, his table manners a disgrace - the list seemed to be endless. After only a few days, the boy was thoroughly miserable.

* * *

Jed told Maggie what was happening and she was quickly came up with a solution.

Before the end of the first week, she went to visit them. Elizabeth was very happy to see her. She loved her parents, but even she felt the strain of them.

Once Maggie was seated and had greeted everybody, she began, "Elizabeth, I was wondering if I could ask a favor? Jed hasn't been doing very well in mathematics and I wondered if Han could tutor him a little?"

The Sheffields looked surprised. Reginald Sheffield frowned. "Why Han? I'm sure Tom would be happy to do it!"

Maggie gave a tight smile. "I'm sure he would," lied Maggie, who knew how lazy the other boy was, "but Han is top of his class in the subject and very good at explaining things. I'm sure he'd be able to help Jed improve."

As much as Elizabeth loved Tom, she was happy to see Maggie presenting Han in a better light to her parents. She hoped they wouldn't ask about his other subjects. She could just imagine what their reactions would be if they found out the boy could barely write and that even little Jed Curry could read better.

Mr. Sheffield looked stunned. "Han is top of his class in mathematics?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, it seems he has a natural aptitude for the subject. His teacher is very impressed." She and Maggie exchanged a smile. "I'm sure he'd be delighted to help."

"Well, there's a little more to it. Jed is so far behind, I thought that perhaps Han could come and stay with us for a while. We could swap; Adam and Joseph could come and spend some time with Tom, and Han could come to us? Jed would love it and they'd have more time to study."

Elizabeth could have wept with relief. It was a perfect solution. Even she was getting tired of hearing her parents constantly admonishing Han for everything, and she knew the boy must be feeling picked on. The only concern she had was that David would miss the boy terribly. She decided that he would be able to bear it, as long as it took Han away from her parents.

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea! I know we'll all enjoy having Adam and Joseph here."

Maggie smiled and added pointedly, "And we always love to spend time with Han. I'll come over this afternoon with the boys and their things, and I'll take Han back with me. Jed will be delighted!"

* * *

Jed was delighted, as was Han. The only one that wasn't happy was David. As Elizabeth had predicted, he found the place very quiet without Han and he missed him every day. He was grateful to Maggie for suggesting the plan and taking Han away with her, but the days seemed long and empty while he was gone. David found himself visiting Maggie at every opportunity, and he couldn't help but notice how Han seemed to thrive in the Curry household.

He knew Elizabeth hated the way her parents seemed to pick on Han, but she didn't seem to be aware that she was also constantly telling the boy how to behave. The Currys were more relaxed and seemed to be perfectly happy with Han just the way he was. David watched as the boy gained confidence, he and Jed telling stories back and forth over dinner and laughing. He felt a little sad that at home, Han was only ever like that when they were alone. David didn't like to think about how happy the boy was while he was living with the Currys.

* * *

Grandpa Curry had taken Han under his wing, and the boy grew to love him as if the old man was his own grandpa.

Eventually - when Han was sure that he could trust him - Francis Curry heard the story of Han's first meeting with David. After hearing about the game of 'Follow the Lady' - Francis knew it as 'The Shell Game' - Curry wondered how much like Joe Heyes the boy actually was.

He started to tell them stories about Joe Heyes, and before he knew it, he was telling them about some of their tricks. The boys begged for him to show them how he and Joe had picked pockets when they were children. After he showed them, it became a game, and Han and Jed would practice doing it themselves. Both Han and Jed proved to be good at pickpocketing.

One day, Maggie came in while they were playing and saw what they were doing. Maggie was no saint herself, but Francis did worry what his daughter-in-law might think when she saw what he was teaching the boys.

He cleared his throat. "It's never a bad thing to have a few skills, Mags. It's a harsh world out there."

Her expression showed nothing. A perfect poker face, thought Curry.

"What have you taught them so far?"

"Just a couple of sleight of hand tricks, nothing serious."

She looked disapproving and Francis hung his head guiltily. "You haven't taught them how to pick locks? Wouldn't that be one of the first things they'd need to know! Wait here, I'll get my lock picks."

They others exchanged a look of delighted surprise as Maggie disappeared and returned a few minutes later to show them how to pick a lock.

Jed couldn't seem to get it at all, but Han seemed to know exactly what was needed. He practiced on lock after lock, soon opening them all with ease.

Curry sniffed. "All very well if he has lock picks with him wherever he goes, but what about if he doesn't?"

Han examined the lock picks carefully. "It looks like you could probably do it with a knife or a letter opener, couldn't you?"

Maggie grinned and handed him a small knife. It took him a little longer, but he had the lock quickly opened. He was a natural.

* * *

David called in to see them late one day and was invited to stay for dinner. They all knew how much he was missing Han.

When they'd finished eating, Grandpa Curry asked Han, "So, do you know anything about your people? Your mother's family, for example - do you know who they were?"

Han shook his head. "I remember her telling some people that her parents were from Kent. That's in England. That's the only thing I know about them."

"What about your Da?" Seeing his look, Francis clarified, "Your father. Did she ever say anything about him?"

Han bit his lip and looked around him. He saw no judgement. "Ma said he was a magician, but I don't know if it was a joke." He started to dig at the table with his fingernail. "She said his best trick was his disappearing act."

Maggie and Francis exchanged a raised eyebrow as they thought about Han's sleight of hand skills. Except for the part about the disappearing act, they didn't think Han's mother had been joking.

Francis continued, "Do you know where his people were from?"

Han shook his head. "Once, when I asked her, she told me that all my grandparents were in England. That's all I know."

Curry leaned forward and lifted the boy's chin. He examined Han's face.

"I can't help but wonder. Joe had a brother, Joshua, that left Ireland and went to England. They never heard of him again. It was years ago, long before we all came over here. He could have married and had a son - I could certainly see a Heyes boy becoming a magician! Who knows, lad, you may really be a Heyes for all we know!"

Han gave a smile, only to be followed by a large grin when David picked him up and whirled him around. "Of course he's really a Heyes! He's my son, isn't he?"


	20. The Five Finger Discount

**Chapter 20 - The Five Finger Discount**

Maggie had to travel into town and decided to collect the boys from school. The older children had gone to play together, so it was just the three of them.

Her errand was at the Mercantile, so the boys followed her inside and waited while she found her purse.

The owner's wife, a sour faced woman by the name of Mrs. Collins - no-one had ever been told her first name - scowled as she saw the boys. She had heard about Han and, like most people, felt the boy must be trouble.

Han stood gazing around at the bottles and jars when he felt her sharp tap on his shoulder. "I'm watching you boy, you understand? You better be touching nothing in here, 'cause I'm watching you!"

Mr. Collins came out just as she was speaking. He offered a silent apology to Maggie and she nodded. He couldn't be held responsible for his wife's rudeness, and if he said anything to Maggie in her presence, the shrewish Mrs. Collins would make his life miserable.

Maggie started to talk to Mr. Collins about her order, while Mrs. Collins turned away to talk to some fellow gossips that had just arrived.

Han and Jed stood waiting, uncomfortable now. As Han's eyes ranged over the store, he saw a jar of sweets sitting on the counter. The lid had been left off.

He eyes moved around the store. No-one was watching. Like all children, he liked sweets, and he felt angry at Mrs. Collins for her rudeness. He wanted to get back at her somehow.

Jed was distracted looking at a display of new guns that had just arrived. Han moved away from him, closer to the jar.

Mrs. Collins and her friends were deeply involved in their gossip. Mr. Collins was looking up the price of Maggie's order.

Han was next to the jar. He turned slightly, making it look like he was reading the labels of the jars in front of him. Checking one more time to make sure he wasn't being observed, he quickly thrust his hand into the jar and pulled out a handful of candies, thrusting them quickly in his pocket. His eyes darted around the room one more time as he moved away. He saw Maggie watching him and he colored.

She turned back to Mr. Collins as he finished writing out her receipt. "Well, that's all for now, Mr. Collins. Just let me know when it comes in. Thank you."

She turned back to the boys, her expression unreadable. "Into the wagon, boys. Let's go."

* * *

They climbed up and drove away in silence. Jed could sense an atmosphere but he didn't know why.

When they reached the house, Maggie turned to Jed. "Jed, would you go inside and give us a minute?"

Jed walked slowly into the house, wondering what could have happened.

"Han, come with me." She led him to the barn and sat down on a bale of hay. As Han began to sit, she said, "No, you can stand."

He did as he was told.

"What did you think you were doing in there? After Mrs. Collins told you that she was watching you!"

Han flared up. "She had no right to say that, I wasn't doin' nothin'!"

"But you did do something. You did exactly what she suspected you were going to do. You proved her right about you."

Han flushed. "I didn't…"

"You proved that you were every bit as untrustworthy as she thought you were."

"But…" Han struggled to explain. Back there in the store, stealing the candy had seemed an obvious thing to do. He'd wanted to make her pay for her nastiness. Now he realized that Maggie was right. Mrs. Collins had suspected him of being a thief and she'd been right.

Maggie continued. "What if someone had seen you? Someone other than me, that is."

"No-one was watching me, I checked!"

"I was watching you. You didn't see that. And anyone could have looked up and seen what you were doing. Someone might have been looking through the window, did you think of that?"

Han hung his head. He hadn't thought about the window.

"What if they'd caught you? Can you imagine what it would do to David to have you exposed as a thief? He took a big chance on you when he adopted you, especially considering how you met! I'm sure he thought your criminal days were over when he brought you home, not that you'd be exposing him to public disgrace!"

Tears welled up in Han's eyes as he thought of his pa, and what people would think of David if his son was caught stealing.

Maggie watched him sadly. She didn't like doing this, but she needed to make sure he never tried to do such a thing again. "It's all very well to play at these games when you're here with Grandpa Curry, but that's all they should be, games. You've been hearing all the grand stories of fun and adventure, but he hasn't told you about the times when they had to hide out till the fuss died down, or the times when they got caught and took a beating for what they'd done. You could have ruined everything with your tricks today."

She had to make sure that he understood the seriousness of what she was saying, and she played her last card. "You were worried that Elizabeth might want to send you back when you got dirty - think how she would feel if you were caught stealing? And what would her parents say?"

Tears began to run down Han's face as he thought of what he might have lost.

"Do I have your word that you'll never do such a thing again?"

He nodded, his chest hitching with sobs.

"Your word, Hannibal Heyes."

"Yes, ma'am!" He broke down and started to sob.

She put her arms around him and held him tightly. When his crying stopped, she lifted his chin and wiped his tears. "Better?"

He nodded.

"Good. Give me the candy you stole."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the handful of sweets. He was glad to get rid of them. He thought that if he tried to eat them, they would choke him. He never wanted to see them again. He couldn't believe that he'd risked everything for a few stupid candies.


	21. A Walk Off

**Chapter 21 - A Walk Off**

Han and Jed were playing down by the stream when Bill and his gang suddenly appeared.

They were bored with hunting in the woods and hanging around the town. When Bill heard the laughter coming from the creek, he went to investigate. He paused for a moment when he saw Jed and the other Heyes kid.

He turned back to the others to see what they wanted to do.

He was all for going forward; he didn't like the way things had gone the last time he'd tried to get a rise out of 'Hannah-Belle' Heyes. Instead of reacting like any other kid would've, he'd let six-year-old Jed fight his battles for him. Now everyone was angry with Bill for hitting the child. His father had really let him have it when he'd heard about it. Bill felt he had a score to settle.

But his gang included Adam and Joe Curry, as well as the other new kid, Tom Heyes. He'd wait and see what they wanted to do.

Tom shrugged. Sure, Han was his adoptive brother, but it wasn't like they'd spent years growing up together. Tom couldn't really see what the big deal was anyway; bigger, stronger kids always picked on smaller ones, it was just the way things were. Once Han learned his lesson, Bill would probably leave him alone.

Adam and Joe exchanged a glance. After the incident in the woods, they'd decided they didn't like Han much. He should've accepted that they were older and in charge; it wasn't for him - a new and younger kid - to criticize or question them. They felt he'd shown them up that day. But Jed was their brother and unlike Tom, they cared about him, even if they weren't prepared to admit it. A silent communication passed between them.

Adam walked forward and Bill continued on, correctly interpreting his actions to be assent. Adam would see where this was going. If it looked like Jed was going to get hurt, Adam would intervene. Han could just learn to take care of himself.

"Whatcha doin', Hannah-Belle?"

Han and Jed looked up in surprise. They hadn't heard the other boys approaching. Han didn't reply, but watched them warily.

Bill jumped down to the water's edge and gave Han a small push. "Asked you a question, Hannah-Belle!"

Jed tried to push himself in front of his friend. "Leave him alone!"

Adam grabbed his brother by the shoulder and pulled him away. "Stay out of this, kid!"

Jed struggled beneath his brother's firm grip.

Han looked at him and shook his head. He faced Bill. "We weren't doing nothing but playing."

Bill laughed derisively and affected an upper-class accent. "Oh, 'doing nothing but playing'! Listen to Hannah talkin' all posh!"

Han flushed. He'd been working hard at trying to talk the way Elizabeth wanted him to. She hated the way he dropped his 'g's'. He shot a quick look towards Tom, who was also trying, although less successfully. They weren't teasing him about it.

Tom jumped down the bank next to them. Han didn't think he was going to help and he was right.

"Ma wants him to do it. She doesn't like the way he talks, thinks he sounds common."

Han's blush deepened. He knew Elizabeth didn't like the way he spoke, but he hadn't known why. He didn't know that Tom was only guessing about it, and he thought that Elizabeth must have confided in his brother. In truth, Tom was right, but Elizabeth would never have admitted it to anyone.

Bill saw his rise in color and grinned. "Well, she shoulda thought of that before she brought home a kid from the gutter, ain't that right, Hannah?"

Han swallowed. He wasn't going to win a fight against Bill or his gang. He looked Bill straight in the eye. "Yeah, I guess she shoulda."

There was a little gasp of surprise that Han should give in so easily, but Bill looked satisfied. Han had backed down and Bill had won. Bill and Adam exchanged a grin. Maybe now, the kid would learn his place.

Unfortunately, once again, they had reckoned without Jed.

Now that the Han had conceded, Adam released his brother.

Jed ran back to his friend's side. "Han!"

"It's okay, Jed."

"Well, I don't think it is!" He puffed out his chest and clenched his fists. "I think what we got here is a walk off!"

Han closed his eyes and swore under his breath as he heard Bill ask the inevitable question.

He knew that Adam and Joe didn't want to fight with Jed, but this was pushing everyone too far. Bill and his gang would have to do something, just to save face. Mentally, Han cursed Grandpa Curry for telling them that story.

There was only one thing to do. Attack, then run. Han could probably outrun them, but Jed couldn't, so heading for the woods would be best. They could hide there for a while.

He worked out his plan as he heard Jed finish the story.

"...And they just upped and walked off before he ever got back, and that's what we got here - a walk off."

Adam stepped forward to grab Jed's collar. Han flashed Jed a look and was pleased that Jed seemed to know exactly what he meant. Jed kicked Adam in the shin as Han punched Bill hard in the stomach. Then Han grabbed Jed's wrist and pulled him as he took off. They ran through the stream, their familiarity with it making it easy for them to know where to get across. They scrambled up the other side and made for the woods, Han still pulling Jed along with him. They had a good head start and he didn't intend to lose it.

* * *

They weren't as familiar with the woods as the area around the stream, but it wasn't long before they found a tree they could climb. They were both relatively small and could climb well. They could hide in the branches until the other boys were gone.

They had minutes to spare. They could hear the others rustling about below.

"Well, where'd they go?"

"How should I know? What d'ya think I am, some kinda champeen tracker?"

Han and Jed exchanged a grin at Bill's mispronunciation, and Jed nearly giggled. Han put a finger to his lips and Jed bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. Bill and his gang moved on, but the boys stayed where they were. They wouldn't put it past Bill to have someone waiting for them by the edge of the woods.

Jed whispered from his branch, "D'ya think it's safe to go yet?"

Han shook his head. "Not yet. Let's give it while longer. They'll leave soon to go in for their dinner. It'll be safe then."

"But I want my dinner too!"

"Shoulda thought of that before you told that story! Why'd you do it?"

"They deserved it! They was bein' mean!"

"Well, if it was to make them feel bad, can you explain why we're the ones stuck up here in a tree, going hungry?"

Jed was about to respond when he realized Han was right. "Guess not. Just didn't seem right that they could go 'round behavin' like that!"

Han sighed. "It ain't right, Kid. But life ain't fair or right most of the time. Gotta get used to it, can't keep fighting against it. 'Specially when the odds are that much against you."

"That why you didn't want to fight?"

"Yeah. I learned long ago that the best way to win a fight was not to get into one. Most kids are bigger 'n me - you too! We didn't stand a chance."

"But they didn't get us."

"They will next time."

"But not this time!"

Han couldn't help but grin at the Kid's persistence. "No, not this time!"

* * *

Han was glad that he was staying with the Curry's when he and Jed finally returned home, tired, dirty and hungry. Elizabeth would've had a fit if she'd seen him looking like that.

Maggie jumped up in alarm at the sight of them. "Lord save us, children! Whatever have you been doing?"

Jed waited for Han to answer.

"We were playing in the woods and lost track of the time. Sorry we're late."

Maggie stared at them. They looked filthy and exhausted, and she guessed they weren't telling her everything. "Alright. Sit down and eat your dinner, you must be starving."

"We are!" Jed promptly sat down and started to pile food on his plate. Han moved to the sink to wash his hands, as Elizabeth insisted he always did.

Maggie ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about that! Go sit down and eat, child, you look famished. I won't tell if you don't!"

* * *

Later that night, she went to kiss the boys goodnight. Jed was already fast asleep, but Han was still awake.

Maggie sat beside him on the bed he was sharing with Jed. "Everything alright, Han?"

"Yes, Aunt Maggie."

"What happened today?"

His eyes slid away from her. "Nothin'." He stopped and corrected himself, "Nothing."

She studied him for a moment. "Alright, if you say so. But if you ever want to tell me anything, you can talk to me. I'll listen."

He smiled one of his genuine smiles. "I know, Aunt Maggie. Thanks."


	22. Harvest Festival

**Chapter 22 - Harvest Festival**

Grandpa Curry was not to be put off so easily. The next day, he found Jed alone in the yard.

He slowly brought the conversation around to dinner the night before. Within a few minutes, Jed told him everything.

On Sunday, the church was having a celebration for the Harvest Festival. Caleb couldn't have been more surprised when his father asked him if they were planning to go. Francis wasn't usually a man for church events.

"I don't know, we were trying to decide. I think Maggie wants to. David wants to meet us there - I think they all need a break from those awful parents of Elizabeth's. I'll be honest, I'm not looking forward to seeing them again."

"I think we should go."

He gave his father an appraising look. "Francis Curry, what are you planning?"

He gave his most innocent smile. "Planning, son? Me? Never!"

Caleb gave a grin. "Alright then. We'll show you how we can throw a festival here in Kansas!"

* * *

Maggie had to agree with Elizabeth about one thing - she did love it when her family were clean and tidy, and dressed in their Sunday best. For once, Jed looked like an angel, without a spot of dirt on him. She knew it wouldn't last long. Han was standing beside him, looking very well in his best clothes. She noticed they were looking tight on him and she smiled. Now that he was eating good food on a regular basis, he was starting to fill out nicely. She'd have to tell Elizabeth that he needed some new things.

Before she let the family go their separate ways, she had a few words to say to them. "Before you all set about seeing whatever kind of destruction you can manage in the next few hours, please remember that how we behave will reflect on all of us - including your parents, Han. There will be no running about, no shouting, no pranks and no mischief - is that understood?"

They nodded.

"Let me hear you promise. Leah?"

She rolled her eyes. "I promise, ma."

"Han?"

"I promise, Aunt Maggie."

"Jed?"

His promise was a little more grudging. With a sigh, he said, "I promise."

She turned to the person beside them. "Francis?"

He looked shocked. "Maggie, my dear…"

"None of that. We live here, I don't want to spend the next ten years living down whatever you have planned for today. No shenanigans, is that understood?"

His smile was dazzling. "Maggie, I promise that I will not run, shout, play pranks or cause mischief!"

The boys giggled and even she couldn't help but smile. "I suppose that will have to do! Off you go, everyone. Have fun!"

Leah quickly spotted Charlotte and they ran away to find the rest of their friends. Han and Jed ran off laughing, and Maggie and Caleb went to find their other relatives.

* * *

Elizabeth had been looking for the Currys and quickly came to their side. She hugged her sister-in-law, a gesture very unlike her. She looked tired and anxious. "Maggie, Caleb, it's so good to see you! How are you both?"

"We're all well! And yourselves?"

Maggie noticed that David also looked worn out. She felt sorry for her brother. Five minutes of the Sheffields was more than enough for anyone, and he'd had them for just over two weeks now.

"We're also well, thank you."

"And the boys? My two aren't causing you any trouble?"

"No, we enjoy having them about. They're good boys."

Mrs. Sheffield felt she should join in the conversation. "They are fine boys, Margaret."

Maggie gritted her teeth over the futility of telling the woman again to call her Maggie.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sheffield." Even though Maggie was now a grown woman with children of her own, she couldn't begin to imagine calling them 'Amelia' and 'Reginald'. "I'm very proud of all of my children."

"But those two are such fine boys." She smiled at Elizabeth, "Like Tom. Such a lovely young man."

Elizabeth smiled happily, but David bristled, annoyed, and addressed his sister. "How's Han? He is here with you?" He looked around.

"Of course he's here! He's running about with Jed. I was noticing that he's starting to fill out those clothes of his. It looks like you'll need to buy him some new things."

David beamed, but before he could speak, his father-in-law joined the conversation. "It doesn't do to over-feed and spoil a child, you know. Moderation, that's what you need."

David's smile instantly disappeared. "I hardly think he's in danger of becoming fat. In fact..." He was about to continue on his theme, when Elizabeth shot him a look of such desperate pleading that he took pity on her. "In fact," he said, "I think I'll go and look for them."

Caleb took his chance. "I'll come and help!"

Maggie shot him a look as he made his escape with a grin.

Elizabeth tried to smooth over the situation. "It must be your excellent cooking, Maggie. I'm glad he's doing so well, but it is a shame about his clothes; they're practically new."

Maggie agreed. "I know. Sometimes it seems you've barely got them in something new before they've grown again."

Mrs. Sheffield joined the conversation again. "Perhaps, Margaret, you might have some old cast-offs that the boy could wear."

Maggie stared at her in dislike. She would happily have given Elizabeth more of Adam's and Joe's old things, but the way the woman said it - 'cast-offs the boy could wear' - made it sound as if it was all he deserved.

She looked at Elizabeth to see if she had also taken offence at her mother's tone. To her surprise, Elizabeth seemed to see nothing amiss.

"Yes, that's not a bad idea. Do you have anything that Joe might have grown out of? I'd be happy to pay you, of course."

Maggie felt her anger rise. As if changing the subject, she said, "I thought Tom looked very well at church on Sunday. Was that a new jacket he had on?"

Elizabeth didn't pick up on her meaning and instead beamed in response. "Yes, it was! I saw the material in the Mercantile and couldn't resist it. I thought it would suit Tom very well."

Through gritted teeth, Maggie said, "Well, do you have enough left to make one for Han?"

Elizabeth looked worried. "Oh! I don't know… I was hoping to make some trousers for Tom, to go with his jacket."

Maggie couldn't hide her annoyance any longer. "Well, I'm glad one of your boys will look respectable. Don't worry, I'll see if I can dig up some hand-me-downs for your other child. Enjoy the festival. Goodbye."

She whirled away. Elizabeth's color rose as she realized what she had been saying. She hadn't meant to imply that Han shouldn't have new clothes, she just hadn't been thinking clearly. Of course Han should have some new things as well. It was just that they'd bought new things for him when they'd first adopted him, and it was such a joy to dress Tom.

She sighed. Maggie was always so quick to take offence. She'd have to find her later and explain.

* * *

Inside the church hall, the minister was judging the baking competition. To ease some of the local tension, this year they had divided it into two categories, pies and cakes.

He finished the judging, hoping that he'd made the right choices and that the church wouldn't be as divided as it had been last year. He had caused an uproar when he had inadvertently chosen a pie baked by one of the younger, newer members of the congregation. He was not going to make that mistake again.

When he announced the winner, the applause was widespread and he breathed a sigh of relief that he had chosen well this time. He had no idea that these small towns could be so… political.

He saw Jed Curry and one of the new Heyes boys looking with round eyes at the pies and cakes, and he wandered over to them. "Hello, boys."

The boys stood to attention and chorused, "Hello, sir."

"Relax, boys. I just wanted to see if you were having fun." He turned to the new boy, "I've been rather neglecting my duties, I haven't really spoken to you yet. I'm afraid I don't even remember your name."

He knew it was something unusual, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember. It was odd, because he could clearly remember Elizabeth introducing Tom, and he had seen him in her company quite a few times since then. He couldn't understand why he couldn't remember seeing her with this boy.

"Han, sir."

"That's an unusual name."

The boy blushed. "It's short for Hannibal, sir."

"Oh." He could see why the boy chose to use a diminutive. "I saw your parents earlier but I didn't see you."

"He's been stayin' with us, sir," added Jed.

"Ah!" It was clear that the two of them were already great friends. "Well, I hope you're still getting plenty of time to visit with your new grandparents. Ah, here they are! Mrs. Heyes!" He called out to Elizabeth and waved, and saw the group make their way over to them. "I was just getting to know Han a little better."

Elizabeth smiled. "Hello, Han. How are you?"

"I'm good."

She frowned a little and shot a look at her disapproving parents. "You're _well_ , Han."

He hung his head. "Sorry."

"That's alright. Have you been enjoying your stay with the Currys?"

"Yes, ma'am… ma."

The two words merged together as he quickly corrected himself. Amelia Sheffield raised an eyebrow. "Mama?"

Han blushed and Elizabeth felt sorry for him. "He isn't used to calling me 'ma' yet. He's more used to saying 'ma'am'."

Her father sniffed. "I don't know why you want him to call you 'ma' anyway. It sounds very common, Elizabeth. 'Mother' has a little more dignity to it."

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to blush. "He's not used to saying mother. Ma is easier for him."

Mrs. Sheffield gave a little sniff. "Evidently not."

The minister could sense the tension. It was clear that they weren't very accepting of the child.

He tried again. "So, Han, are you also from Minnesota?"

"No, sir. I'm from New York."

"Well, how exciting! This must be a very big change for you."

"Yes, sir."

He could see that he wasn't going to get much more than 'yes' or 'no' responses from the boy. He was about to give up when he saw a pair of arms grab Han from behind and lift him into the air.

David Heyes set the laughing boy back on the ground and ruffled his hair. "Hello, John, how are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. I was just getting to know Han."

"Good!" David pulled the boy closer and John could see the affection between the two of them. "Are you having fun, boys?"

Han nodded as Jed answered, "We're just watching the baking contest. That one won best pie and that one got best cake. I think it's the biggest cake I ever saw! What happens to them now?"

John looked over at the baked goods. "Now they're for sale and you can buy a slice, or even the whole thing! The money goes towards the church fund."

David smiled. "Then it seems to me that if we're going to teach these boys to help out in their community, we all need to buy something! Which is it to be, Jed, pie or cake?"

Jed grinned and pointed to an apple pie. "Pie, please, Uncle David!"

"And you, Han?"

Han instinctively looked at Elizabeth and her parents before answering.

Mrs. Sheffield gave a little sniff and said under her voice, "Well, I can see why the boy is growing out of his nice new clothes!"

David had moved away and didn't hear her, but the rest of the group did. Elizabeth saw Reverend Elliot stare at her mother in surprise. The boy was as skinny as a rail, and the minister thought it must be a good thing to see him putting on weight.

David came back with a piece of pie and handed it to Jed. "Han, did you decide?"

"Thanks, pa, but I'm not very hungry right now."

David looked at him in surprise. Even he thought the cakes looked delicious.

Elizabeth stepped forward, an indignant flush on her cheeks. "Nonsense, Han. Didn't you hear your father? This is part of your duty as a member of this church and community."

She pointed to the huge, prize-winning cake that Han had been admiring. "We'll buy this one, then we can all have slice."

"Are you sure about that, Elizabeth?" Her mother glared at her in annoyance, but now Elizabeth was equally angry.

Han had been trying so hard to please them since they'd arrived and all they did was criticize him. She also felt a little guilty for her earlier comments about Han's clothes.

"Yes, mother, I'm very sure. Although if you don't want any, I'll understand. It is SO hard to watch our weight as we get older, isn't it?"

Her mother's jaw dropped at this uncharacteristic rudeness from her daughter, but David leaned forward and squeezed her shoulders in approval. He knew there was something he had missed, but he could tell that somehow Elizabeth had done the right thing and defended their son.

John Elliot also smiled in approval. "Indeed, Mrs. Heyes. It is a consideration that boys of this age don't have to worry about. Certainly, Han here could happily do with a little filling out!"

The minister and Elizabeth exchanged a smile, while Mrs. Sheffield quietly fumed.


	23. Romantic Fiction

**Chapter 23 - Romantic Fiction**

Meanwhile, Francis Curry was on a mission.

He headed for the church hall, where the local women had gathered to gossip and drink tea.

Taking a cup, he inserted himself between a group of ladies seated at a table in the center of the room. "Ladies, may I join you? Since I lost my beautiful wife, I find myself sadly in need of some female companionship."

They smiled at him. Francis Curry always knew how to charm the birds from the trees.

"And what are we talking about today, ladies?"

"Nothing of great importance, Mr. Curry..."

"Francis, please."

"Francis. We were discussing the bake sale and wondering if we'll raise enough to buy some new hymnals."

"I'm sure you will! I stopped by to examine the entries and they all looked excellent. It's extraordinary to think that such a surfeit of talent can exist in a small town like this!"

The women preened a little at his compliment.

"I have no doubt that my dear grandson, Jed, will be stopping by as well, with his new friend, Han Heyes."

The mood of the room shifted slightly. He could sense a definite chill in the air. Innocently, he asked, "Have you met the Heyes boy?"

He could almost feel the ice of the response. "No, we have not."

It was time to set the bait. "Such a tragic story, though, don't you think?"

They exchanged glances.

"Tragic?" parroted one of the old maids. If there was a story here, they wanted to know it.

"Yes, indeed. Just like a romantic novel. It just about broke my heart when I heard it!"

He could see that he had them now.

In a slightly warmer tone, one of the women pulled her chair a little closer and a few of her cohorts followed suit. "I'm afraid we don't know the child's full history."

Francis raised his eyebrows. "Do you not? Ah, well it's a sad, sad story…"

By the time he'd finished, there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

* * *

Han began to notice something very strange. All the old women at the festival were smiling at him and dabbing their eyes.

Jed watched them curiously. "What's goin' on Han?"

Han shook his head. "I have no idea!"

Maggie was accosted a little later by one of them. "Oh, my dear. Your dear father-in-law - such a lovely man - was telling us about that poor tragic boy, Han. What a sad story! And to think, we had the story completely wrong!"

Maggie was curious, but far too experienced to let anything slip. "You did?"

"Indeed!" She lowered her voice, "I don't know if you were aware, but there was a rumor that the unfortunate child was … misbegotten!"

Maggie put her hand to her chest and gave a gasp. She loved to be theatrical when she could get away with it. "No!"

The other woman nodded. "Oh yes! Such a nasty rumor. That poor boy!"

Maggie tried to think of a way to find out what the other woman knew. "But now you know the truth?"

"Your father told us all about it! How his father was a missionary and fell in love with the lady when he saw her playing the Holy Mother in a Christmas play - so romantic! And how their families didn't want them to marry because he was coming to America to spread the holy word! So sad! That poor couple!"

Maggie was trying to keep her expression perfectly serious. "Indeed, yes. And then…" she trailed off, hoping the other woman would take the bait.

"Yes, so sad! To be newly married and lose your husband while he was ministering to the sick. Francis told us how she tried to nurse him back to health, just as he had tended to those poor unfortunates!"

Maggie tried not to smile and thought that Francis had really laid it on thick this time.

The other woman spotted someone in the crowd. "Oh, there's my husband! He looks as though he's ready to leave, I must go!"

She rushed away and Maggie's face broke into a broad grin. It looked like things were about to get a little easier for Han from now on.

* * *

Francis Curry was proud of the story he'd told about Han's parentage, he felt it was one of his best. Joe Heyes would have loved it.

He would have to find Han and warn him not to say anything to contradict it. He trusted the boy not to say anything before then; Han seemed to be generally closed mouthed about his parents, and most of what people believed so far was supposition. The admission that his father may have been a magician was, he thought, not something he shared with many people.

Han was good at keeping things to himself, just like the rest of the Heyes family.

Francis thought about Joe and his restless brother, Joshua. He had known Joshua only slightly. He and Joe had been only Jed's age when seventeen-year-old Joshua had taken the migrant ship to England with so many others.

He remembered Joshua as someone who was always thinking and planning. It gave him a restless air, even in relaxation, as if you could hear the thoughts whirling about in his head. He always had grand schemes and ideas, Francis could remember that. So many plans! He was going to go to England and, once he'd earned enough for his passage to America, he would make his fortune and return to Ireland in style.

They never saw or heard from him again.

Francis Curry couldn't help but think that Hannibal might really be a true Heyes. It was such an uncanny resemblance, coupled with that sharp mind and those nimble fingers of his…

Francis believed that life could be like that sometimes; that people would find their way back to where they were meant to be.

He thought of the friendship he had shared with Joe. If Joe had lived, they would have been friends forever, closer than brothers. And now he recognized the same deep, lifelong friendship between his grandson, Jed, and Hannibal Heyes; a third generation of their two families united in friendship.

It was good to know that even at his age, life could still surprise him.


	24. Jed's Mother is a Crook

**Chapter 24 - Jed's Mother is a Crook**

Maggie was still trying to find her family when she noticed a young boy that she knew slightly. He occasionally went around with Bill, Adam, and the rest of their gang. He was reaching in front of him to pick Reverend Elliot's pocket.

She frowned; she couldn't let him take what little money John Elliot had, especially as she knew that this boy came from a family with a fair bit of money. The boy - Thomas, that was his name! - was always well-dressed and had plenty of money for sweets and games. She'd heard his parents brag about how they never expected him to do chores, because he would follow his father into the family business. This wasn't a boy like Han, who was in the habit of stealing just to survive and found it hard to avoid temptation. This was a boy who liked to steal because he could get away with it. Even if he was caught, his parents would make sure that he wouldn't be punished.

She wondered what her best course of action was. If she called out, the boy would simply deny it and would run away before they could search him. It would be his word against hers. She sighed; there was really only one thing she could do.

She watched critically as he clumsily lifted the money from the minister's pocket. Professionally speaking, he wasn't very good at it. Han or Jed would have done a much better job of it. She mentally chided herself for being proud of their abilities in that direction.

She saw him smile as he fingered the money and placed it - oh, so carelessly! - in his own back pocket.

She walked towards him, timing it so that she was jostled in his direction as they passed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said.

He scowled at her and walked away. She made a mental note to tell her children not to spend any more time in his company.

* * *

She approached the minister with a smile. "Hello, John."

"Maggie, are you having a good day?"

"Better than you. Don't look now, but young master Thomas Brown just picked your pocket."

John went ashen and put a hand into his empty pocket. "Oh no! That was everything I had!"

She grinned and handed him the bundle of bills. "Then it's very lucky that I'm a better pickpocket than he is!"

The minister knew about her family history. He looked grave and took the money. "As your minister, I feel I should admonish you for breaking a commandment. But as a man who has to eat for the rest of the month, I am deeply grateful."

"Does it count as breaking a commandment? Technically, I was recovering stolen goods. And I suppose you could say that, by telling you, I've already confessed to my sin to God!"

He grinned. "I suppose that's true!"

Maggie put a hand on his arm. "I think our young thief is about to discover his loss!"

They watched as Thomas reached into his pocket and found it empty. Horrified, he looked back and saw the two of them watching him. John pointedly put the money into his breast pocket.

Thomas narrowed his eyes. He remembered Maggie bumping into him and realized that she must have taken the money from him then. She was the only person that had been anywhere near him. They saw him utter an oath.

Maggie sighed. "He really is an unpleasant child, isn't he?"

The minister frowned at her. "Now, Maggie! God lives in ALL his children." He paused and watched the boy trip a small child that was running past. "But I'll confess, he's hiding pretty well in that one."

* * *

Han and Jed walked away from the crowds to look at the horses tied up outside the stores. Thomas Brown seemed to appear out of nowhere. He advanced on Jed and Han pushed the younger boy behind him protectively.

"Hey, kid. You got any money?"

Jed stood to his full height and glared at the boy. "No, but if I had I wouldn't give it to you!"

Han sighed and said, almost to himself, "Couldn't just say no, could ya?"

Thomas came forward menacingly. "Yeah, well I don't believe you! Your ma took some money from me, so I'm gonna make you pay!"

A small crowd of children gathered around to watch the brawl they were sure would ensue.

Jed went very red. "My ma wouldn't take anything from you unless she had a reason!"

"Reason was that she's a crook!"

Everyone had seen Han backing down from confrontations, so no-one was prepared when he flew at Thomas, fists flying.

They all assumed that he couldn't fight, but it seemed they were wrong. Thomas was twice his size and four years older, so they all thought that Thomas would quickly triumph. But Han had been fighting for his survival for years and he fought dirty.

Maggie and John had followed Thomas when they'd seen him run off. Reverend Elliot wanted to talk to him and Maggie didn't trust the boy. Maggie's heart sank when she heard the shouts - she felt sure that he had decided to take out his frustrations on Jed, who could never resist a fight.

They ran forward and stopped in surprise. John recovered himself first and pulled Han away, just as the boy sank his teeth into Thomas' arm.

Bill and another boy held onto Thomas. His face was a mass of scratches and cuts and he was crouched over in pain. Han had managed to get in a couple of good kicks.

Han actually didn't look too bad. His lip had been split and he had a cut above his eye. Maggie guessed that his eye would be black tomorrow.

The children looked at Han with new-found respect. Sure, he fought dirty, but Thomas was always picking on the smaller children and they all thought that was pretty dirty too. The crowd started to disperse.

Maggie sat Han down on the grass and put a handkerchief to his bleeding lip.

Jed ran over to them, grinning wildly. "Wow, Han! That was great! I thought you hated to fight; why'd ya do it?"

Han looked up at his friend. "You don't say something like about someone's mother." He gave Maggie a sidelong glance and added with a grin, "'Specially if it's true."


	25. The Sheffields Depart

**Chapter 25 - The Sheffields Depart**

There was no way to hide what had happened from Elizabeth and her parents, but when Elizabeth heard that Han had been defending his cousin and his aunt's good name, she would hear no more about it. The Sheffields, true to form, had a lot to say about the matter, but for once, Elizabeth was firm that nothing more was to be said.

After almost three weeks of her parents' company, Elizabeth was getting better at standing up for herself and her family. It was just a shame that she couldn't see how much like her parents she could be, especially where Han was concerned.

She deplored her parents unending disapproval of Han, but was completely oblivious to the fact that her own interactions with him followed a similar, if kinder, pattern.

Han couldn't stay with the Currys forever and had to return to his own home after the festival. The Currys hoped that two weeks of staying with them had improved his self-confidence enough to cope with the rest of the visit.

Han was sorry to leave the Currys, but he missed David. David tried to visit Han as often as possible, but with the Sheffields staying as his guests, he couldn't get away as often as he wanted. They were both happy to be back together again.

Han couldn't wait for the Sheffields to leave and for life to return to what it had been before. Even though Elizabeth was constantly critical of him, Han understood - especially now, after meeting the Sheffields - that Elizabeth thought that she was helping him to improve. But the Sheffields just didn't like him and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

It was an emergency at Reginald Sheffield's business that saved Han in the end. A matter arose that only he could deal with, and he felt it would be best for him to return and take care of it immediately. Since they only planned to stay for another ten days, they decided it would be best to cut the visit short and return to Ohio.

Everyone did their best to hide their delight, although in truth even Elizabeth was happy they were leaving. She had become used to running her household in her own way and she found herself resenting their unending 'helpful' suggestions.

Everyone was genuinely delighted to discover that Grandpa Curry was going to stay on until the end of the original planned visit.

Grandpa Curry was everything Han thought a grandpa should be and, without the Sheffields around, he could pretend that the old man was his grandpa as well as Jed's.

* * *

On the morning of her parents' departure, Elizabeth had the whole family dressed in their Sunday best and standing outside respectfully to say goodbye.

Reginald shook his son-in-law's hand and eyed the couple before him. "Well, I have to say that you seem to have done well here. The house needs to be expanded, of course, but the farm seems to be running very smoothly. Tom is a fine boy," he saw David's glare and tried to be conciliatory, "and the other one seems to be a good worker at least." He seemed to be completely unaware of how insulting he sounded.

Amelia nodded in agreement. "Yes, indeed. Tom is a boy to be proud of, and I'm sure that you will be able to do something with the other boy in time."

Amelia Sheffield presented her cheek for her daughter's dutiful kiss and stood back to say farewell. Elizabeth was digging her fingers into David's arm to prevent his angry retort. He was holding onto his temper by a thread.

"Yes, mother. They are good boys and I know that they will both be a credit to us. Now you really should hurry, you don't want to miss your train!" She was worried that in one more moment, David's temper would erupt.

Han was staring off into the distance and trying to ignore them. He knew how much they disliked him.

Her parents climbed aboard the wagon and rode away. Elizabeth sighed and allowed her shoulders to relax for what seemed like the first moment in weeks.

David reached beside him and whirled Han into the air, making the boy laugh. "Han, my boy, you're growing! I won't be able to do this for much longer!"

To Han's surprise, Elizabeth came over to them and gave Han a kiss on the cheek. "He needs to be growing, he was far too thin before! Maggie was right, we need to get him some smart new things to wear."

Han basked in her approval until Elizabeth turned to Tom, hugged him and took his arm. "And I hardly seem to have spoken to you since they got here, tell me all your news!"

* * *

The next week was one of the happiest in Han's life. He was back at home with David, but every day after school he would run to the Curry farm and listen to more tales from Grandpa Curry. He hadn't thought he could ever be so happy. He wished that week could last forever.

But all good things must come to an end, and even Grandpa Curry had to leave.

Maggie decided that she would travel back with him. She didn't like to think of Francis travelling back to Ohio on his own. He was getting older and she fancied that lately he had been a little unsteady at times; she wouldn't be easy in her mind until she saw him comfortably settled in his home.

She decided to take Leah, Jed and the baby with her to see Ohio. Adam and Joe were needed to help their father on the farm, but she wanted to show the younger children where the family was from. She asked Han if he would like to go with them, but he decided that he'd prefer to stay at home with David. They'd already spent too long apart.

Han was miserable to lose both Grandpa Curry and Jed, but Jed would return within a couple of weeks.

Until then, Han and David could enjoy spending as much time together as they could, to try to make up for all the time that they had lost.

 **End of Part One.**


End file.
